391 Miles Until the End
by I Will Not Follow
Summary: The Anubis gang flies to Paris to stay with Patricia's older sister for the month of June. But when the plane is overtaken by terrorists, secrets are revealed, and everyone realizes that each mile the plane flies could be the last seconds of their lives
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Friday afternoon. The students of LTBS, Liverpool Towers Boarding School, were leaving to their designated house. The bright sun casted a warm glow, complete with a slight breeze to cool everyone off. Housemothers in every house prepared for supper. In the distance, you could hear the far off honking of taxi cabs. However, the peace was easily shattered by the shouting and laughing of a certain couple.

"_PATRICIA!_"

Patricia Williamson openly laughed as she ran towards Anubis House. Her boyfriend, Eddie Miller, was hopping a few feet behind her. He was missing a shoe, and was trying, in vain, to catch up with her.

"Oh, hurry up, slow poke!" Patricia replied over her shoulder. She put on a burst of speed when Anubis House came into view, but it wasn't very easy to run in heels. She already knew it was a losing battle.

"Gotcha!" Eddie exclaimed in triumph. He easily scooped her up and spun her around. The happy couple laughed so hard that tears were coming into their eyes.

"Give me my shoe!" Eddie demanded, smirking at her.

"What's the magic word?" Patricia teased, holding Eddie's shoe away from her.

"Puppies?" Eddie guessed, giving Patricia the most innocent look he could muster.

"It's please, actually, but close enough." Patricia handed Eddie his shoe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jerome and Mara appeared behind Eddie and Patricia. Jerome's arm was around Mara's waist. "Oh, stop with all the lovey-dovey c-"

"Jerome, no cursing!" Mara chided. She tilted her head to Victor, who was stepping out of a taxi cab a few feet away from the two couples.

Patricia gave Jerome a playful glare. "You hypocrite! You're telling us that, when you're exhibiting the exact same thing?"

Before Jerome could respond Victor walked up to them. "What are you doing? Get inside! Just because there is only a week left of school does not mean you can do whatever you please."

Everyone, excluding Mara, rolled their eyes when Victor turned his back to them. They reluctantly followed Victor up the steps and into Anubis House.

"Who put something in his breakfast this morning?" Eddie muttered.

"I heard that, Mr. Miller," Victor said. "Nobody put anything in my breakfast, but is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Nah, I'm good," Eddie answered, trying his best not to chuckle or smirk. Victor simply glared at all of them and stalked into his office. When he was gone, the four burst into laughter.

"So you did put something in his breakfast?" Patricia asked.

Eddie gave them a mysterious look. "Maybe...

Mara began to slowly back away. "I'm just going to... Uh..."

She gave Jerome a quick hug and practically ran up the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to go do homework," Jerome said, walking to the room he shared with Alfie.

"We don't have any homework," Patricia called after him.

"But I do," was Jerome's only reply as he closed the door to his room. Patricia frowned slightly, hoping it wasn't her who was going to get pranked.

The phone began to ring. Before Patricia or Eddie could react, Trudy was bolting to the phone and answering it. She exchanged a few words and then held the phone out to Patricia. She mouthed the words, "It's for you."

Patricia took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Patricia, it's so good to hear your voice again!" exclaimed a voice with a smooth British accent and a hint of French.

"You too, Penelope," Patricia replied to her sister, a smile working its way onto her face. Eddie gave her a small smile and went to the room he shared with Fabian and Mick.

"So, do you have any plans for the entire month of June?" Penelope asked.

Patricia already had a hint of where this conversation was going, and she was getting excited. "Nope."

"Well, I'm taking the month of June off, and I was wondering if you and the rest of Anubis House would like to come and stay with me for the month of June?" Penelope announced.

"Sure, that would be so awesome!" Patricia nearly yelled. Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie, who were walking in, looked curiously at her before they went to the kitchen. Penelope was Patricia's twenty-six-year-old sister. She worked as a fashion designer and had her own private mansion in Paris.

"Slow down, Trix!" Penelope exclaimed. "Why don't you go and tell everyone? Give everyone's parents my new phone number. Get a pen and paper."

After Patricia wrote down Penelope's number, they talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Patricia was practically skipping to the living area when Joy and Mick entered the foyer.

"Why are you so perky? Are the Sick Puppies in concert?" Mick asked.

"Nope, even better!" Patricia replied.

Before Mick or Joy could ask what was better than Sick Puppies, Patricia was yelling, "_ANUBIS HOUSE MEETNG! EVERYONE COME TO THE DINING ROOM!"_

_"PATRICIA WILLIAMSON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" _Victor yelled. _"NO YELLING!"_

"First Jerome, now Victor?" Patricia demanded. "What is with the hipicritcy in this house?"

Patricia sat on the couch across from Mick and Joy. Eddie sat down next to her and Jerome leaned against the wall. Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie came and sat down on the two love seats. Mara came from upstairs and went to stand next to Jerome. Trudy and Victor supervised the meeting from the kitchen.

"All right, Patricia, what is so important that it interrupts me from my pranking?" Jerome questioned, and then, realizing his mistake, slapped his hand over his mouth.

"So you were planning to prank somebody!" Eddie realized. "As long as it's not me, I'm cool with it."

"Any-way... My sister, Penelope, is twenty-six. She's a fashion designer, and she owns a private mansion in Paris. With your parent's permission, she has offered for us to stay with her for the month of June."

Immediately, all the guys began to whoop with joy. Patricia grinned. "You guys agree? We can fly out on the last day of school."

"Of course we agree!" everyone chorused.

Amber let out a high-pitched squeal. "Oh. My. Anubis. This is going to be the best summer, like, ever!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm new to the House of Anubis archive. This is set after Season 2, but it's not my version of Season 3. I don't really know how things go in England, so I guess I'll find out along the way. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark..._

Patricia groaned and rolled over, attempting to block out her alarm. With her eyes still closed, she tried to claw her earphones out of her tangled hair. Needless to say, that just made it worse. She reluctantly opened her eyes, reached under her pillow, and turned the alarm on her phone off. She sat up, rather too quickly, and was rewarded with a pounding on the side of her head. She felt like someone was whacking her head with a meat tenderizer over and over again. The whole night had just been restless and uncomfortable.

Patricia sat still for a few moments, waiting for the headache to go away. When it finally did, she untangled her earphones from her hair and stretched. She looked around; Joy and Mara were gone. They probably went to breakfast. Her stomach growled, so she decided to just go to breakfast in her pajamas. She stood up, slid on her slippers, and left the room.

Patricia trudged down the stairs, ignoring Victor yelling at her to be quiet. When she entered the dining room, most of the food was already gone, but there was still enough to make a decent breakfast. Looking around, Patricia realized that the rest of her housemates were in their pajamas, too. Conversations were being carried on, food was being eaten (or thrown, in Jerome and Alfie's case), and everyone seemed happy and relaxed. That is, everyone but Patricia.

"Had a rough night?" Mara asked softly, looking at her with concern. When Patricia nodded, Mara patted her hand, which was resting on the table. "I could hear you tossing and turning all night."

Patricia gave Mara a guilty look. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Mara replied. Patricia gave her a small smile. That was why Mara was one of her closest friends; she could forgive and forget easily.

"So," Patricia began, addressing everyone at the table. They all quieted down and looked at her. "Have any of you asked your parents?"

"I called my Gran," Nina said. "She said that I could go, but she would like to talk with your sister first."

"My parents, too," Alfie added. Mara nodded in agreement. Patricia gave everyone at the table Penelope's number.

"I'm going," Jerome confirmed. "My dad said it would be an "awesome" experience, as long as I spend a lot of time with him and Poppy when I get back."

"My dad said yes... after a lot of persuasion," Joy piped up. "But he trusts you and your sister, so that sealed the deal."

"My parents said they went to Paris for their honeymoon, and they want me to go to all the places they went to," Mick joined in, holding up a long list of places in Paris.

Amber smiled brightly. "Daddy said I could go, but I can't spend more than four million euros."

"Okaaaaaaaaaay then... Have you asked your dad, Eddie?" Patricia asked, turning to look at him.

Eddie shook his head. "No, I haven't. But I was hoping you would go with me to ask him...?"

"Sure. Okay, everyone. Also, confirm that your parents are paying for your airline ticket. The flight is on the last day of school at 5:30 PM."

After that, everyone left to go change or lounge around. Patricia went up to her room and grabbed her clothes and a towel. She took a quick shower and changed into a short purple ruffled skirt, black lace rose leggings, a red tank top, and then put a navy crop tee with the UK flag over it. She went into her room and put on a pair of white espadrille sandals. For jewelry, she decided on black feather earrings, her amethyst birthstone ring, and the red crystal heart necklace Piper had given her before she...

Tears came to Patricia's eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. It had been two months since Piper's death, but it still hit Patricia like a lightning bolt when she remembered that her twin was truly gone. For days, Patricia had been in denial, not talking to anyone. But as she had watched the coffin be lowered into the ground, that's when she had finally accepted the fact that Piper was dead.

Coming back to the present, Patricia covered up the small bags under her eyes, applied purple shimmering eyeshadow, midnight-black mascara, and dark red lipstick. She put her hair in a sleek ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she went downstairs to find Eddie, who was waiting by the door. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt, jeans, and Converse.

"You ready?" Eddie asked. "This is going to be really difficult... Let's hope we get out of his office by Christmas."

Patricia smiled and was about to leave when she heard Joy call, "Patricia, wait!"

She spun around and saw Joy and Mick coming up to them. "Mick and I are going to go to the shopping center tomorrow at seven. Do you guys wanna come with us? It could give us all a chance to hang out."

Patricia glanced at Eddie; he shrugged, as if to say that it didn't matter. She turned back to Joy and nodded. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

"Okay, great!" Joy said, looking perkier than usual.

"Good luck getting old Sweetie to let you come. We'll swing by after a few hours, just to make sure he didn't murder you guys," Mick added teasingly.

Halfway to the school, Eddie asked, "Did you really want to go to the 'shopping center', as you British people call it?"

Patricia shrugged. "Well, kinda. I wanna reconnect with Joy, since the whole Senkhara thing kept us apart. Besides, you and Mick need some 'bonding time', as you Americans call it."

It felt weird coming into school on a weekend, but Patricia ignored the weirdness and tried to concentrate on anything but her pounding heart. Outside of Mr. Sweet's office, Eddie gave Patricia a reassuring hand squeeze and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Mr. Sweet. Taking a deep breath, Eddie opened the door and held it open for Patricia. She stepped inside and Eddie closed the door behind them.

"Ah, Eddie, Patricia. How have you been doing?" he politely asked.

"Fine. Everything's been fine," Patricia nervously stated, looking down at her sandals. She began to drum the fingers on her left hand on the desk.

"Actually, Dad, we came to ask you something," Eddie began, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of Mr. Sweet's desk.

Mr. Sweet took one look at Patricia's ring and though the worst of it. "No, you may not marry Patricia! You are both too young and I don't want-"

"Dad, we're not getting married!" Eddie interrupted, desperately trying to hold in his laughter. Patricia, however, made no attempt to stop her laughter.

Mr. Sweet's face turned a light shade of pink. "Oops, I am terribly sorry. But I must say, that is a beautiful ring, Miss Williamson. May I ask who gave it to you?"

"My mother," Patricia replied, calming down enough to talk. "It's my birthstone ring."

"Ah, very nice. So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Mr. Sweet asked, turning to Eddie.

Eddie hesitated but started to talk again. "Eri- Dad, what are we doing for the month of June?"

Mr. Sweet' face changed into guilt. "I'm afraid have to work the entire month of June. Your mother and I were discussing that you could possibly go back to your mother for the month of June."

"That won't be necessary, Dad," Eddie said. "You see, Patricia's older sister, Penelope, has offered for Anubis House to stay with her during the month of June... In her private mansion... In Paris..."

Mr. Sweet remained silent for a moment. Finally, he asked, "Patricia, how old is your sister?"

"Her name is Penelope Williamson, she's twenty-six, and she works as a fashion designer," Patricia answered, deciding to give more details than he had asked for.

"Well... I don't have a problem with it. I'll have to call your mother, Edison, and I'll tell you what she says tomorrow. May I have your sister's phone number, Patricia?"

Patricia gave Mr. Sweet Penelope's phone number, then she and Eddie left as quickly as possible.

"That wasn't so bad," Eddie remarked. Patricia nodded in agreement.

They walked in silence for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, Patricia exclaimed, "Race you back to Anubis House!"

Before Eddie could respond, Patricia darted down the path. Eddie, still confused, stood still for a moment. When he finally processed listed what was going on, he took off after Patrica.

* * *

A man sat in a cold, dark room. His hair was black with a few gray patches here and was dressed in all black. Black sunglasses covered his eyes. He sat very still in front of a bank of monitors.

A women in her early thirties marched in. She was dressed all in black as well. Her golden hair was in a French braid and she wasn't wearing sunglasses, revealing her amber eyes.

"Sit, we have confirmation that the entire unit is going to Paris," she announced in a thick French accent.

The man turned around and smiled. "Good. But if that Edison boy's mother does not agree, she may need some... Persuasion."

The woman nodded and left the room. The man turned back to the monitors. There were a total of ten monitors. They revealed the kitchen, dining room, common room, boy's hallway, girl's hallway, foyer, and Victor's office. The other three showed the front yard of Anubis House, the backyard of Anubis House, and the front of the school.

He spotted the two main targets rather quickly. They looked relaxed, not knowing what was about to hit them when they left Anubis House.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I made it extra long just for you guys. :) The link for Patricia's outfit will be posted on my profile in an hour or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

*4 days later*

Nina Martin was sitting on her bed and reading _The Chronicles of Narnia_. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and the house was pretty quite, except for the faint noises of laughing from the common room. Suddenly, Nina's door was flung open, and Mara rushed in.

"Whoa, Mara, what-" Before Nina could finish, Mara pressed her finger to her lips, signaling for her to stay quiet.

Downstairs, they could hear Jerome yelling, "Ready or not, Mara Jaffray, here I come!"

Then they heard the sound of pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. Nina gestured to her wardrobe, and Mara jumped right in. She closed the door just as Jerome walked in.

"Hey, Nina, have you seen Mara?" Jerome asked.

Nina shook her head. "Mara? Nope, haven't seen her, but I did hear someone go into the bathroom a few moments ago."

Jerome smirked. "Nina, you're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"I'm not lying," Nina replied, trying to put on her most hurt yet innocent face.

"Sure you aren't. Now, where's Mara? Is she under the bed?" Jerome looked under Amber's bed and Nina's. His eyes fell on Amber's wardrobe, which was open and full of clothes. Then he looked at Nina's wardrobe, which was closed. "Mara, are you in there?"

No response.

He sauntered over to Nina's wardrobe and opened it. Mara tumbled out, and Jerome caught her before she hit ground. "Really, Mara? You need to pick better hiding spots. Most importantly, you need to pick hiding spots that aren't in the room of the world's worst liar."

"I am not the world's worst liar!" Nina protested. "Have you heard Mara try to lie? By the way, I heard about the hedgehog incident last year. Nice cover-up story."

Jerome, who had heard the story as well, began to chuckle. Mara blushed a bit. "I was under pressure!"

Nina smiled, showing that she was teasing. Mara glanced at Jerome and he nodded. "Jerome and I were going to go see a movie tomorrow at seven. Do you and Fabian want to come with us? We already asked Amber and Alfie, and they said it would be fun."

"Sure, that would be cool," Nina agreed. "I'll go ask Fabian."

"And I'll go find a hiding place!" Jerome quickly bolted out of the room. Mara shook her head after Jerome and turned to the wall to count to thirty.

Nina waved goodbye to Mara and started walking down the stairs. She saw Jerome disappear into the kitchen, so she smirked and yelled, "Jerome, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

There was a moment of silence before Jerome called, "Thanks a lot, Nina!"

"That's what you get for calling me the world's worst liar!" Nina exclaimed. She peeked her head into the common room; Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Joy, and Mick were there, but no Fabian. She headed over to his room.

She knocked on the door and a voice called, "Come in!"

Nina opened the door and saw Fabian sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop. She went to sit down next to him. "Hey, Jerome and Mara are going to the movies at seven. Amber and Alfie are going, too. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, it will certainly fill up a boring Wednesday night," Fabian replied. Nina smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go get some water. You want anything?" He shook his head. Nina left the room and entered the kitchen; Jerome wasn't anywhere in sight. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and heard thumping noises coming from the cabinet.

Nina slowly approached the cabinet, then swiftly opened it. She let out a a shriek of surprise when Jerome fell to her feet, drawing all attention to her. Mara entered the kitchen, saw Jerome, and grinned. "Thanks for finding him, Nina."

"Nina!" Amber called. Nina walked over to her and Alfie. "Are you and Fabian coming to the movies tonight with me, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara?"

Nina nodded. Patricia suddenly said, "Wait, if Eddie, Joy, Mick and I are going to the shopping center, and you guys are going to the movies... That means Anubis House will be empty tonight."

Everyone realized this, and nodded their heads as they thought about it. Amber squealed, grabbed Nina's wrist, and dragged her to the kitchen. She grabbed Mara's wrist with her other hand and dragged both of them to the stairs. "Stay here!"

She ran to the common room and returned with two more victims: Patricia and Joy.

Nina glanced at the clock. "Amber, we don't leave for another two hours."

"Nina, it takes me an hour to do my hair, and another hour for me to do my makeup! That doesn't even include picking my outfit, or yours, or Mara's, or Patricia's, or Joy's, or any accessories!"

All four of them groaned as Amber began to rapidly ascend the stairs and practically throw them into the room. "First, let's start with clothes. Pick something from your wardrobe and I'll pick something from mine. Mara, Patricia, Joy, find something from your room and don't put it on until I approve it."

Nina began to dig through her wardrobe. She pulled out a sky-blue asymmetrical shoulder top that matched her eyes and white capris with a bow as a belt. Meanwhile, Amber had pulled out a pink V-neck dress with a black belt around the waist. Patricia walked in with dark wash jeans, a red halter top, and a black leather jacket. Mara and Joy returned moment's later. Mara was holding a maroon chiffon top and a black skirt; Joy was holding an olive-green dress that was ruffled at the sleeves

Amber inspected all their outfits. "Okay, I approve!"

Nina slipped on the shirt and capris, Amber put on her dress, Patricia tugged on her jeans and halter top, Joy changed into her dress, and Mara pulled on her skirt and top. "Makeup time!

Amber opened her huge makeup bag and handed it to everyone. Nina applied silver eyeshadow, mascara, and beige lipstick on herself. Patricia put on a light dusting of red eyeshadow, false lashes, and lip gloss. Mara applied a very light dusting of black eyeshadow, mascara, and maroon lipstick. Joy put on green eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. Finally, Amber quickly applied brown eyeshadow, false lashes, and pink lipstick on herself.

"All right, ladies! Now, it's time to style your hair!" Amber exclaimed. Styling hair was the best part to Amber.

Nina thought about leaving her hair as it was, but Amber insisted that she straightened it, since no one had ever seen Nina with her hair straightened before. Mara teased the top of her hair and pinned it back. Joy simply blow-waved her hair to perfection. Patricia's hair was pulled back into a French braid. Amber began to curl her hair.

Joy checked her phone. "Amber, we have ten minutes until we need to leave."

"Okay, then. It won't take more than five minutes for jewelry. Nina and I will put on our jewelry, then we'll go to your room and you guys can pick your jewelry."

Nina combed through her jewelry box and decided to just wear a pair of angel-wing earrings, her ruby birthstone ring, and the Eye of Horus necklace. Amber had already decided on a pair of pink stud-drop earrings, a rose ring with diamonds, black sapphires, and moonstones in white gold, and a Swarovski wrap bracelet.

Joy looked at her her phone again. "Five more minutes. By the way, Amber... Haven't you remembered that we're barefoot?"

Amber looked down and let out a tiny shriek. "Never mind, you guys go put on your jewelry and shoes while Nina and I put on our shoes. Wait for us in our room."

Patricia, Joy, and Mara left to their room and Amber began to quickly dig through her wardrobe. "How could I have forgotten the fact that we're barefoot?"

Nina simply put on a pair of blue denim knee-high boots that slouched a bit with straps all over. Amber finally put on black suede ankle-length boots with a spike heel. Amber grabbed her pink Juicy Couture bag and Nina grabbed her blue Marc Jacobs leather shoulder bag.

Amber looked at herself in the mirror, then she looked at Nina. "Perfect! Let's go get Mara, Patricia, and Joy."

When they walked into the other girls' room, they were sitting on their beds and ready to go. Mara was wearing gold Chanel earrings, a gold bow necklace, a gold ring with a gold heart with a smaller black heart, was wearing black heels with straps, and was holding a black Chanel patent tote bag. Patricia was wearing her amethyst birthstone ring, as always, a diamond star necklace, was wearing red knee-length leather boots, and was a holding a red Michael Kors large leather tote. Joy was wearing a turquoise and gold _Believe_ necklace, a white pearl bracelet, was wearing white peep toe spike heels, and was holding a green Prada flat pouch.

"Okay, girls, let's go!" Amber exclaimed. All the girls went to the top of the staircase. In the foyer, the guys were waiting. All of them were dressed mostly in jeans and plain shirts.

"Introducing Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray, and me, Amber Millington!"

The girls went down the stairs in that order as quickly as they reached the bottom and went to stand beside their dates, all the guys were speechless.

"Am-Amber," Eddie finally stuttered out. "We're going to the mall, not prom! And you guys are going to the movies!"

"Yeah, I know," Amber replied. "But since we're not having an end-of-term prom, this will probably be our last party until next term. Then again, there's Paris... But still, I wanted it to be perfect for all of us!"

"Aw, you all look lovely!" Trudy cried, walking up to them with a camera. "Just one, photo, please?"

Everyone crowded together. "Okay, yell Anubis on three! One, two-"

"ANUBIS!" Everyone chorused. Trudy took the photo and passed the camera around so everyone could see it.

A beep was heard from outside. "Oh, that's the taxi cabs! Bye, my lovelies!"

"I expect you to be back by ten o' clock!" Victor called as everyone flooded out. A few of the guys whistled to show that they had heard.

There were three taxi cabs outside. Patricia, Joy, Eddie, and Mick got into the first one, Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie got into the second one, and Jerome and Mara got into the last one. The taxi cabs drove off; at the fork in the road, one cab went to the left and the other two went to the right.

* * *

At the movie theater, the three couples were trying to decide on a movie.

"THE AVENGERS!" Jerome and Alfie chorused. The girls, and Fabian, turned to them with strange looks. "Oh, come on, guys! This movie has gotten a lot of good reviews, even from women!"

"Well... All right, The Avengers it is," Nina said. Nobody disagreed. Everyone gave their money to Jerome, who went to buy the tickets.

Inside, they bought popcorn, candy, pickles, nachos, and Coca Colas for the six of them. They went to find their seats, and found six empty seats at the middle. Once they sat down and got themselves situated, the lights dimmed and the commercials began.

* * *

"I have to say... That was a good movie," Amber admitted when the movie was over. Everyone nodded in agreement. They exited from the doors at the very back of the theater.

"Yeah, I especially liked the part when-" Alfie never got to finish his sentence when screams were heard. Everyone looked around; nobody was in sight.

"Guys..." Mara whimpered, pointing to an alleyway where the screams were coming from. They sounded like they were a girl's screams.

"We should call the cops," Fabian whispered, turning on his phone. "That's weird... No service."

Everyone checked their phones, and they didn't have any service, either. The screams began again, more louder and more painful.

"Let's go," Jerome said, stepping towards the alleyway.

Nina gripped his arm. "I don't think we should, Jerome."

He tried to tug his arm away from her iron-like grip. "What else are we supposed to do? There's six of us, and probably one of them, three at the most. They're easily outnumbered."

Nina let go of his arm. "All right, let's go."

Everyone began to slowly step towards the alley. Nina saw Amber reach into her purse and pull out a canister of pepper spray. When they stepped into the alleyway, nobody was there. They stepped further in, but there was no signs that anyone had been there. Mara tilted her head in confusion. "Okay, this is weird. Did we just imagine those noises or what?"

Before anyone could reply, Amber screamed. Everyone spun around; there were three hooded figures blocking the exit to the parking lot. Jerome glanced at everyone else. "See? I told you, there's only-"

"Actually, Jerome, there's more," Fabian interrupted. On the other side, there were three more hooded figures.

Nina snorted. "Only three? Yeah, right, now we're even."

"You six stuck your noses into somewhere they didn't belong!" one of them spat.

Amber tried to open her phone, but one of them stepped towards her. "I wouldn't do that, princess."

He tried to take her phone, but Amber let out a shrill scream and tried to pepper-spray him. The man slapped the pepper spray out of her hand; it skittered away. Amber stepped closer to Alfie and clung to his arm.

"Don't hurt my friend!" Nina yelled, venom soaking her words. She stepped in front of Amber.

The hooded figures laughed. The man in front of Amber crossed his arms. "A sixteen-year-old girl is going to hurt me! I'm so scared!"

"You should be," Nina hissed. A split second later, Nina's foot came up and kicked the guys hand. She could feel and hear three of his fingers breaking. The man howled in pain and Nina took the opportunity to kick him in the shin. He collapsed to the ground, gripping his now broken leg with his good hand.

"You're going to regret that!" The other two men blocking the exit lunged towards Nina while the other three lunged towards Jerome and Alfie. Nina grabbed one of them by their neck and stabbed her finger into his neck, hitting a pressure point. He collapsed beside the other man, unconscious. The other man tried to punch her, but she went into a tuck position and slid her leg out, knocking the man's legs out from under him. She sprang up and kicked him multiple times in his stomach, breaking a few of his ribs. He writhed in agony on the ground, broken and bloody.

Meanwhile, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian were keeping the other three men at bay by blocking punches and delivering a few of their own. Amber smacked them when she could, and Mara kicked them at every opportunity. Seeing Nina coming toward them, they pushed one of the guys towards Nina. She did a roundhouse kick and hit the man in his face. When he instinctively put his hands to his face, she grabbed both his arms and turned the man around, twisting his arms in the process. He screamed and she kicked him to the ground.

They pushed the other man towards Nina. The man stumbled around, dizzy. He aimed a punch at Nina; it hit her in the gut. She doubled over in pain, then took the opportunity to lunge foreward and ram him. He almost fell back, but Nina grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall. She punched him in the jaw, successfully breaking it. She punched him a second time and broke his nose. He let out a yelp and she slammed his head against the brick. His eyes rolled back into his head and he slid down to the floor.

They pushed the last man towards Nina. The man aimed a kick at her; she grabbed his foot in midair and twisted it. He fell to the ground, but then rolled and threw himself to his feet. They all watched as Nina did a tornado kick (a 360 degree kick) that hit him in the neck. He collapsed to his knees, clawing at his throat. They realized he was trying to catch his breath, but found none. He slid down to the ground and went limp.

The three men who were still conscious grabbed the three who weren't. They dragged them to the end of the alley.

"Oh, one thing!" Nina called. They turned to look at her. "If you call the police..."

Her blue eyes darkened, and they began to limp away even faster, dragging the unconscious bodies with them.

Nina turned to look at her fellow housemates; they were staring at her in shock. It was silent for a few moments.

Finally, Alfie said, "That... Was... PURE AWESOMENESS!"

"Nina, where did you learn to fight like that?" Mara asked; she looked impressed.

"Oh, my Gran enrolled me in Tae Kwon-Do after my parents died. You know, for protection." Nina shrugged. "I've never had to use it, until now."

"Oh. My. Anubis!" Amber exclaimed, her eyes wide with amazement. "That was totally the most coolest thing I have ever seen!"

Fabian kissed her cheek. "Well, now I know whenever I'm in trouble, I know who to call."

"Nina, that was truly the most amazing thing I have ever experienced with my own eyes," Jerome admitted. "But what did they want with us? And what were those screaming noises?"

"Do you think they lured us here?" Mara asked. "Like a trap? Like they knew we were coming and that we were going to try to help?"

"Who knows? Do you think we should tell the police?" Amber asked.

"I don't think so, Amber. We need to go back to Anubis House and consult with everyone else first." Nina opened her phone. "What a coincidence; I have service now!"

She texted Eddie, her Osirian. _Hey, something weird happened to us. We need to go to Anubis House now._

A few seconds later, she received a reply. _K something weird happened to us too._

Nina turned to everyone else. "Patricia, Eddie, Joy, and Mick are on their way back. Apparently, something weird happened to them, too."

"Let's get out of here and hail a cab," Fabian suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement.

The group hurried out of the alley and went to the front of the theater. Within seconds, they had hailed a taxi cab that could fit all six of them. On the way back to Anubis House, Nina as leaning her head against the window. She stared at the night sky, many thoughts running through her head.

Jerome had commented that Nina was the world's worst liar earlier. What he and everyone else didn't know was that she had been lying about who she really was the minute she had first stepped foot in Anubis House.

* * *

**A/N: Plenty more than this to come folks! I'm obviously not good at acting scenes, but I'm trying. Links to everyone's outfits on my profile. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they entered Liverpool One, Mick and Eddie groaned as they looked around. Liverpool One had 140 shops and 37 restaurants and bars. The clear evening sky looked enchanting as the lamps hanging from the metal pillars shone down on the shoppers. Joy's face showed excitement, Patricia looked overwhelmed, Mick looked a bit excited as he looked at the sports gear, and Eddie... Well, Eddie just looked plain terrified.

"My wallet will be dead after this is over," Eddie muttered, glancing at Patricia.

Patricia scoffed. "Edison Sweet, I am a liberated woman. I can pay for my own items."

"I know that," Eddie replied. "Just thought I would pick up a few things."

Patricia raised her eyebrows. _Now what is he up to?_

At first, the two couples just window-shopped. They held hands, cracked jokes, and pointed out any eye-catching items on display. At one point, Mick joked about buying a "luxurious" coffee machine to hide in his room.

"Patricia," Joy suddenly intoned. She was looking at a sleeveless white dress with a silver buckle belt on display in the shop, Gap. She turned to Patricia, a solemn look on her face. "I. Want. That. Dress."

Patricia looked at the dress. It was formal yet casual, cheap yet expensive-looking; it was 100% Joy. "Then go buy it."

"No!" Joy protested. "We said we would only window-shop, not blow all our money."

"Just think of it as an early birthday present," Mick encouraged. Eddie nodded in agreement.

"All right, let's go!" Joy exclaimed, changing her mind quickly. She dragged Mick inside. Patricia hesitantly pulled Eddie inside with her.

Inside, it was the home of all things cheerful. The walls were painted yellow and plastic suns were hanging from the ceiling. Joy immediately picked up one of the white dresses in her size from the neat stack on the table. As they looked around the store, Joy suddenly stopped again. "Patricia."

This time, it was a long, black racerback dress. "Joy, try this one on too, if you want."

"It's not for me!" Joy said. "It's for you!"

"Joooooooy," Patricia whined, giving her a pleading look.

"Patriciaaaa," Joy replied, equally whiny. Patricia reluctantly grabbed a dress in her size off the rack.

"Yay!" Joy cheered, grabbing Patricia's hand and dragging her over to the dressing rooms. Joy looked over her shoulder to Eddie and Mick. "You guys look for something, too! We are not leaving this mall until we all buy something, so you better get an early start!"

Inside the dressing room, Patricia changed into the dress. Joy and Patricia came out at the same time. They looked at themselves in the mirror, then looked at each other.

"It looks perfect on you," they both said simultaneously.

They changed back into their clothes and went to the cash registers. They paid for the dresses then went to the entrance of the store, where the guys were waiting; they were empty handed.

"You didn't get anything?" Joy inquired. They shook their heads in response. "Oh, it's all right. There's many other stores to choose from.

For the next hour or so, they went into store after store. Out of the four stores they went into, Joy had bought two shirts and a pair of shoes, Patricia had bought a skirt and a shirt, and Mick had bought two athletic shorts and two shirts. Eddie was still empty-handed. The whole time, Patricia and Joy had been talking about random things, as were Eddie and Mick.

"Let's go in there!" Patricia abruptly said. Joy turned to the shop Patricia was looking at and gave a tiny gasp when she saw the store's name. "_Harrods_?"

"Yeah, why not? I need a gown for my cousin's wedding, anyway," Patricia replied. Joy would have picked a less expensive store, but went along with her friend's suggestion none the less.

Eddie looked around at the other stores surrounding them. Apple, Flannels, USC, and...

"You guys go ahead. There's something I need to get," he said. "I'll meet you in there."

When they were out of sight, Eddie walked over to the store he had been looking for. He took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at the writing on it. He took a deep breath and glanced at the name of the store before walking in: _Pandora_.

* * *

Inside Harrods, it was a bit dark; there were no windows. There were only the two windows for display and the glass door. Patricia looked around at all the magnificent dresses they had. Joy looked dazzled, and even Mick looked impressed. Harrod's was one of the most expensive boutiques in the shopping center; all their items were of the finest quality.

They were inside for about five minutes when Eddie came to meet them. Patricia gave him a small smile. "Hey. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just in the Apple store," he replied. "I needed a new charger for my iPhone, but then I suddenly remembered where it was."

After a few more minutes, Patricia found The Dress, as Amber would call it; it was a lavender one-shoulder gown with a drop waist design, finished with a flared tulle skirt that was scattered with appliqué petals. It was beautiful, it was perfect... and it was also the most expensive dress in the store.

"Isn't it amazing?" Patricia asked Joy.

"Yeah." Joy looked at the price tag and gawked. She lowered her voice to a whisper so only Patricia, Mick, and Eddie could hear. "Patricia, this dress is 8,275 euros!"

"That's, like... 10,000 in American dollars!" Eddie added, his eyes wide. Mick could only stare at the dress in shock. He was obviously thinking, "_I could buy a lifetime supply of sports gear, and Patricia, of all people, spends it on a_ dress?" Patricia grabbed the dress off the hanger.

"Are you trying to outshine the bride or something?" Joy inquired, following Patricia to the dressing room. Joy was wondering what had happened to Patricia. Since when did Patricia Williamson buy dresses that cost 8,000 euros? When did Patricia start carrying around Michael Kors bags?

Patricia walked into one of the cubicles and Joy waited outside, still demanding answers. "No, it's just a really fancy wedding. Compared to what everyone else will be wearing, this dress will look like some cheap knock-off."

Before Joy could say anything, Patricia opened the door. "What do you think?"

Joy was speechless, really. The dress looked had looked pretty on the hanger, but on Patricia, it looked absolutely stunning. It hugged every curve in all the right places. Eddie and Mick were waiting by the entrance to the dressing rooms, and they, too, were speechless.

"So I should buy it?" Patricia asked. The three nodded. When Patricia went back into the cubicle, they could finally concentrate. After a minute, Patricia came back out in her regular clothes.

She went to the cash register and handed the dress to the woman. "I'd like to buy this dress, please."

The woman could only stare at her in disbelief. Turning back to the dress, she scanned the price tag. "Cash or credit?"

Patricia opened her wallet and took out a credit card; she handed it to the cashier. The woman carefully placed the dress in a plastic wrap and handed it to Patricia. "Thank you, come again."

The lady left to the back of the store. Joy looked around and saw a dress she liked. "You know, this store isn't all that expensive. I'm going to go look around again."

Eddie and Mick trailed behind, talking quietly, while Patricia and Joy looked around again. Joy found a white silk shirt and red skinny jeans; Patricia found a black bikini for the summer. They went back to the changing rooms, while Eddie and Mick waited by the entrance to the changing rooms again.

Once she was finished changing, Patricia inspected the bathing suit. Before she could call out to Joy, a voice over the intercom made Patricia's blood run cold.

_Attention shoppers, the mall is being evacuated. Please make your way to the nearest exits. I repeat, the mall is_-

The woman didn't finish her sentence. They heard a small scream in the background, a loud thump, then silence. Suddenly, gunshots were heard from outside the store. Everyone started to scream. Above it all, Patricia could faintly hear Eddie and Mick shouting, "Patricia, Joy, get out of there!"

Patricia and Joy still had to change back into the clothes, wasting a minute. Patricia left the bathing suit in the cubicle. She grabbed her dress and rushed out. Joy exploded from the cubicle next to hers, looking scared.

"Let's go!" Mick yelled, grabbing Joy's hand and pulling her forward. Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand and they ran after Joy and Mick.

Despite all the screaming, frantic yelling, and gunshots, Patricia could only think the same thing over and over again: _It's happening._ _It's happening and it's all my fault_.

The whole store was empty; everyone else had left. Before they could reach the entrance, a red light began flashing. Steel walls appeared out of nowhere and slammed down from the ceiling, sealing off the door and windows.

"What's going on?" Joy screamed, her voice high-pitched. Mick pulled her closer to him; she burrowed into his chest like a child seeking warmth. Patricia moved closer to Eddie, trembling. He looked down at her and squeezed her hand tighter.

"We-We have to hide," Patricia stammered. "The changing rooms should do. If these people are-are trying to steal money, they will probably come here. This is one of the most expensive stores in the mall. If we hide behind the counter, they'll come for the cash register, see us, and..."

Patricia's voice got stuck in her throat. She didn't want to think of the possibilities of what will happen if those people somehow manage to see them. They ran back to the changing rooms and entered the largest cubicle, which was rather spacious; it had a couch that rose high off the floor that could fit four people. They hung Patricia's dress and their bags onto the hooks and squeezed onto the couch, tucking their feet up. Eddie took his jacket off and offered it to Joy so she could cover her legs.

Patricia opened her phone. "There isn't any signal..."

Eddie, Joy, and Mick checked their phones; no signal for them, either.

"Are we going to die?" Joy asked, her voice shaking. Her face was pale and frightened; she was on the verge of tears. Mick made shushing noises and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

Patricia patted Joy's hand softly. "No, Joy. We'll be fine, we just can't make any noise. Remember when we used to practice lockdowns in the school, and if we were really quiet, Mrs. Andrews would reward us with random things?"

Joy nodded. Patricia gently continued, "Let's just pretend this is a practice lockdown, and we're back in Mrs. Andrew's classroom, staying quiet for a reward."

Joy nodded again and rested her head in Mick's lap. Patricia leaned her head against Eddie's shoulder. He took both her hands and drew circles mindlessly on them. After a few quiet minutes, the sound of a large object striking metal was heard over and over again.

"Oh, my God," Patricia breathed, clinging to Eddie. "When will this nightmare be over?"

Suddenly, Eddie became tense. Patricia looked up at him in confusion. He mouthed two words: Nina. Danger.

Oh, right. Eddie was Nina's Osirian, so he was like her protector or big brother. She was in danger, too. Was this a coincidence, or a planned attack?

Suddenly, the groaning of metal giving way was heard, and then triumphant yells. There were murmurs of voices as they invaded the store. A male voice exclaimed, "Will you look at all this money?"

The four of them rolled their eyes. Approaching footsteps made them freeze and, if possible, stop breathing. A female American voice called out, "I know you four are in there. Get out of there. Now."

They didn't respond. They didn't move. They stayed where they were. A gunshot suddenly rang out, making all of them flinch. "That was a warning shot. Next time, I'm shooting one of you. One-"

She didn't have to say two or three. By then, they had already unlocked the door and flung it open. They tumbled out and onto each other. Patricia looked up into the cold, black eyes of a young girl. She looked, shockingly, around their age. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her lip was slightly curled up in disdain. "Pathetic. I would have at least thought that a-"

"Jazmine!" a voice barked. An older man around his late twenties was giving her an icy glare. "They don't need to know all the details, thank you very much."

The girl, Jazmine, snorted. She turned back to the four and growled, "Get up."

Slowly, all four of them rose to their feet. Jazmine's eyes locked accusingly onto Patricia. She turned away after a few seconds to glare at the other three. The phone on the counter began to ring. Jazmine picked it up and put it on speaker.

"This is Adrian Alement, chief of the police department. Come out with your hands up, or we're going in."

"I don't think you want to do that," Jazmine warned, her voice soaked with venom.

"Why ever not?" Mr. Alement demanded.

"Because we have hostages," Jazmine replied. "And we'll kill all of them if you even come near the building."

There was silence on the other end. "Have it your way."

Then he hung up. Jazmine smiled with satisfaction and turned to them. "No one can help you now."

As Jazmine walked away, Patricia surveyed the store. As far as she could see, there was only Jazmine, the man who had snapped at her earlier, and another man in his early twenties. There was a hole in the steel wall; a battering ram lay next to it. Three people couldn't have carried that huge thing, unless they were inhuman. There had to be more of them.

"I'm going to go see if there are more people still here, then I'll go find Paul," the man in his early twenties announced.

"Go, Eric," the other man snapped. "Quickly."

"Mick, I'm scared," Joy whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"So am I," Mick whispered. Patricia looked at him in shock. Weren't guys not supposed to admit they were scared? Eddie, all high and mighty, hadn't admitted he was scared. Yet. Either way, the four huddled together.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Jazmine asked. "Are you scared, Joy? You should be."

"Ho-How do you know my name?" Joy stuttered, her eyes growing as big as softballs. Jazmine gave her a cruel smile.

"I know everything. I know that you're Joy Mercer, you're Mick Campbell, you're Edison Sweet, and you're Patricia Williamson," Jazmine finished, her voice turned to disgust on the word Williamson.

"That's just sick," Patricia sneered. "What, do you have nothing better to do with your useless life, so you stalk teens like yourself?"

Jazmine made a low hissing sound. She stepped closer to Patricia. "You better shut up, before you make me do something I regret."

"Like dyeing your hair blonde? Too late to regret that!" Patricia remarked, smiling innocently. "It's so obvious that you're not a natural blonde."

"Don't test me, Brit," Jasmine drawled angrily.

"'Don't test me, Brit,'" Patricia mocked. "How about you don't push me, American?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Jazmine hissed. "You don't want to see my nasty side."

"I thought we were already looking at it," Patricia spat back.

Jazmine made a strangling noise, as i she wanted to say something but couldn't. She aimed a punch at Patricia's face. Patricia, however, had been expecting this. She stepped quickly to the side, grabbed Jazmine's wrist, and flipped her over onto a table where mannequins were posing. The mannequins came crashing down onto Jazmine. Jazmine's right hand, which had been holding the gun, went limp. The gun slid from her grasp and Patricia grabbed it.

The man in his late twenties drew his gun, aimed at Patricia, and pulled the trigger. Joy, Eddie, and Mick screamed and dove behind the counter. Patricia ducked and the bullet whizzed past her. She did a forward roll and ended up in front of the man. She did a high kick and hit him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and dropped his gun.

Eric and another man, who she assumed was Paul, came running in. Paul, who looked just like Eric, only older, drew his gun. Patricia grabbed the gun the man had dropped, put her arm around the man's neck, and put the gun to his head. "Pull the trigger and this man loses his life!"

Paul dropped his gun, as did Eric, and they put their hands to their hands. Patricia made a quick calculation in her head. After a few seconds of a staring contest between Patricia and Paul, Patricia elbowed the man in his head. He dropped to the ground. Patricia aimed the gun at the space between Paul and Eric and fired. They threw themselves to the ground. Patricia ripped a metal pole from a rack and sprinted towards the two men, holding it in front of her.

She kicked both guns out of reach. Paul stood up and ripped off a metal pole from another rack. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eric dive for the guns. Eddie jumped up from behind the counter, grabbed both guns, and ran to the other side of the store. Paul lifted his pole up and came at her, bring it down. Patricia put her pole up and blocked it. Paul had much more strength than she did, though. She fell to the ground on her back.

Patricia rolled aside just as the sharp end of the pole stabbed into the floor. He tried to stab Patricia again, but she rolled away. Now angry, he stabbed the pole even faster and even harder. Patricia barely rolled away in time. Now, the pole was stuck in the ground. Leaving the pole, Paul lunged towards her and grabbed both her wrists, holding them in front of her.

"Let me go, you freak!" Patricia screeched. While they struggled, Patricia stumbled back and fell next to the pole stuck in the floor. Taking the oppurtunity, Patricia swung her pole like a baseball bat with much more strength ththoughts new she even had. It clanged against the other pole, creating a shrill noise. Paul, Mick, Joy, Eddie, and Eric covered their ears. Patricia did for a moment, then lunged forward with pole sideways, barreling into Paul's stomach. He went down hard, clutching his stomach. When he rolled onto his stomach, Patricia whacked her pole onto Paul's back. He cried out in pain. Patricia kicked at his head, and that knocked him unconscious.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around her neck. She instantly realized they were Eric's. She clawed at his throat desperately, but she couldn't concentrate. As black spots began to swim on the sides of her vision, she only concentrated on her fingers.

When she heard Eric scream in pain, she knew she had scratched him. He dropped to the floor, withering in pain. Patricia collapsed to her knees to catch her breath. She glanced at Eric's hands; his right hand had three red claw marks with blood spilling everywhere. She looked down at her hands and, before Mick, Eddie, or Joy could see, flicked the poison needles back into her fingernails.

It was silent for a moment. Eddie was standing in shock next to a rack of dresses with the two guns in his hands, Mick and Joy were staring at her from behind the counter, and Patricia was sitting next to the slowly dying Eric. Finally, Mick said, "That was... indescribable."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Eddie asked his girlfriend, his eyes wide.

"I... My mom was a master at Kung Fu. She taught Piper and I everything she knew, before they all..." Patricia trailed off.

"We should get out of here," Joy mumbled. Everyone nodded. Patricia took the two guns from the floor and the other two guns from Eddie and put them in her purse. Nobody questioned her motives. She ran back to the cubicle and grabbed her dress and everyone else's bags. She sprinted back to the others, they took their own bags, and then they climbed out through the hole in the steel wall.

"I know you guys are trying to keep the silence," Patricia muttered, "but we need to find a way out of here without getting caught."

As Joy handed Eddie his sweater, her eyes lit up. "I know a way, but we have to run."

The four ran as fast as they could to a corner of the shopping center. There was an alleyway next to the restaurant, _Costa_, with no cops at the end of it. The four ran down the alley, a few blocks, and came to a busy street. Patricia held her hand up in the air, and a cab appeared in front of them. Mick got into the front, and Patricia, Eddie, and Joy squeezed into the back. On the way to Anubis House, Eddie's phone suddenly lit up; it was a text from Nina.

_Hey, something weird happened to us. We need to go to Anubis House now_.

Eddie quickly replied, _K something weird happened to us too.__  
_

"Eddie..." Joy began. He turned to her and she gave him a small smile. "You got away with not buying anything today, but you're not getting away with it next time."

The four chuckled a bit, but that was the closest they were going to come to laughter after tonight.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, too. The link to Patricia's very expensive dress is on my profile. It's not the Harrods link, it's to a different website. If you enter the link from Harrods, it will immediately take you to the website home. The poison fingernails are from The 39 Clues, and Nina will have a little poison weapon of her own later on. **

**You guys will probably start to think, "_Nina fought off six guys, and Patricia fought off four, so Nina's better." _Let me just remind you that the attackers Patricia fought off had guns and they were in a store full of heavy metal things.**

**So... Yeah. Have a good day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Whenever Nina stuck her head outside the open window of the taxi cab, it was always complete chaos. Blue and red lights were flashing in the evening sky in the distance near Liverpool One along with lightning, as well as a short distance ahead of them. Honking seemed to be heard every second of every minute. People were also sticking their heads outside their windows and yelling at the cars ahead and behind them. Sighing, she stuck her head back in and rose the window back up. She looked at the cab driver, who was concentrating on the road ahead. "What's going on?"

The cab driver, who had headphones on, tilted his head and they easily slid off. When lit up by the blue and red flashing lights, his face looked grim. "Well, kids, I just received the news report. First off, there's, obviously, been a car accident. Second, it looks like Liverpool One has been robbed, which means all these cars are people fleeing the scene. The intruders had hostages, but the hostages escaped. When the police went inside, they found the unconscious bodies of the intruders. Looks like the hostages beat up the intruders bloody well, and they didn't leave a trace. They must have been masters or somethin'."

"Like you, Nina!" Alfie exclaimed. "They must have been ninjas or something!"

Nina smiled weakly, then turned her head to look out the window again. She inwardly groaned at the thought of what had happened in that shopping center. _Oh, Patricia, what did you do?_

Alfie performed a karate chop, which ended up in Amber's hair. He tried to pull his hand out, but it wouldn't move. "So... Much... Hairspray!"

"Alfie Lewis, get your hand out of my hair!" Amber shrieked.

While Mara and Fabian tried to get Alfie's hand out of Amber's hair, Nina heard the cab driver ask Jerome, who was in the front passenger seat, "Are your friends always this insane?"

"Always," Jerome replied. "At least you don't have to live with them."

Nina rolled her eyes. She leaned her head against the windowpane, and saw another flash of lightning as thunder rumbled in the distance. A chill ran down her spine as she remembered that dreadful night. Not wanting to think about that, Nina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The first thing Nina noticed was that a familiar voice was calling her name. "Nina...? Nina...!"

The second thing that she noticed was that her eyes would not open. She could hear voices but, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't open her eyes.

"She won't open her eyes!" the voice called again. Fabian...

"Well, who would?" another voice snapped. Jerome. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "She did just fight off six attackers twice her size and strength."

"Nina!" Fabian frantically called. He shook her shoulder again.

"Nina Martin, wake up!" Amber exclaimed, sounding desperate. "Should I call 911?"

The words 911 and Martin made Nina's eyes open wide. Mara looked relieved. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"We thought you had blacked out on us," Alfie added. His normally playful brown eyes looked concerned. Fabian pulled Nina out of the taxi cab and carried her to the door of Anubis House. While Jerome paid the cab driver, who looked concerned as well, Mara opened the door for Fabian and Nina. Once everyone was inside, they looked around; no Victor or Trudy in sight.

"I guess Patricia, Eddie, Joy, and Mick aren't here yet," Amber declared. Fabian carried Nina over to the couch and laid her down on it. Alfie went to go get a glass of water and Fabian sat on the couch in front of Nina, watching her in case her eyes closed again. Nina would try to sit up, but when she did, there would be a pounding in her head that would slowly fade away. She could hear everyone else arguing in the kitchen.

"We should call Trudy!" Amber.

"Maybe we should give her some medicine." Mara.

"But what if we overdose her?" Alfie.

"Only a git would give someone an overdosage of Pepto Bismol!" Jerome.

Before they could burst into another argument, the door flew open. Eddie practically ran in, carrying an ill-looking Patricia. Mick and Joy came in as well. Mick was holding many shopping bags. Joy slammed the door and ran into the common room; she hovered near Patricia, almost in tears. Fabian jumped up and Eddie set Patricia down on the couch opposite Nina.

"Another patient?" Jerome asked scathingly, though everyone could see the fear for his housemates in his eyes.

"What do you me-?" Eddie never finished his sentence. He glanced at Nina, then Patricia. He had to keep his feet glued to the spot next to his girlfriend; it would look suspicious if his left Patricia's side for Nina's. The overwhelming urge to protect the Chosen One was almost unbearable for him.

"What happened?" Mara demanded, sitting on the arm on the couch next to Nina. She helped her drink a few gulps of water.

"I-I don't know!" Eddie stammered. "Everything was normal... Well, as normal as tonight can get. Something really strange happened tonight. Anyway, we were in the taxi cab, and then Patricia fell asleep. When we got here, we tried to wake Patricia up, but her eyes wouldn't open. After a minute of shouting at her to wake up, she finally did. I noticed that she couldn't walk, so carried her in here."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Mara, very softly, said,"That's exactly what happened to Nina."

"Well, should we call the hospital?" Mick demanded.

Alfie snorted. "We probably shouldn't. Two girls with the exact same symptoms and sickness? That's a bit weird, isn't it?"

"What if there's a virus going around?" Joy questioned, her voice nearing a wail.

While everyone argued on what to do, Nina tilted her head to look at Patricia. The redhead caught her gaze. Nina narrowed her eyes slightly. _Patricia, what on Earth did you do?_

Patricia's eyes turned a fierce green. _What did I do? What did _you_ do? I was attacked._

Nina managed an eye roll. _Well, so was I. But why are we like this? What happened to us?_

Before Patricia could send another message, the Anubis kids turned back to them. Patricia averted her gaze from Nina's. Amber sat down next to Patricia and helped her sip some water.

"Something weird happened to us tonight," Fabian said, breaking the silence. "When we left the movie theatre from the back doors, we heard screaming from the alleyway. After a lot of persuasion from our friend Jerome here, we decided to go see what was happening. When we got there, there wasn't anyone in sight. We walked more into the alleyway, but it didn't look like anyone had been there. Before our very eyes, three men appeared on both sides of the alleyway. Nina fought them all off, since her Gran made her take Tae Kwon-Do after her parents died. Then we took a cab and then all this happened."

Eddie sighed. "Something similar happened to us. We were at the mall, in Harrods, when the mall was evacuated because of a break-in. Patricia and Joy were in the changing rooms, so I'm guessing they had to change back, which made us lose time. By the time they had come out and we were running towards the exit, a steel door appeared out of nowhere and blocked all the exits. We hid in the changing rooms, the attackers came into the store, but they somehow knew we were in there. We came out and were toyed with for awhile, before Patricia angered one of the attackers. They fought, but Patricia knocked her unconscious. She then knocked the three others unconscious, even though they had guns. We found an empty alleyway, ran away, took a cab, and now we're here, with me explaining everything to you."

"So we were all attacked... But, why?" Mara wondered. "These were probably planned attacks on Anubis House."

Mick let out a hiss of disbelief. "Why us? What did we ever do?"

"They do say Anubis House carries all the drama," Jerome piped up. Everyone, besides Mick and Mara, shared a glance of acknowledgement. They all knew about the concept of life and death more than any teen should.

"I say we call the police!" Amber exclaimed. She looked frightened to death.

"No!" Patricia protested, bolting to a sitting position. A wave of pain contorted her face. Eddie got on his knees beside her and forced her to lay back down.

After a few seconds of agonizing pain, she managed to say, "What do we have on them? We probably don't even know what any of our attackers look like. Besides, what do we tell them? 'Hi, four of us are the hostages that the intruders at Liverpool One had. We beat them up and ran away so you wouldn't question us.' They'll send us to the nuthouse before any of us can say 'Anubis'."

"They would at least listen to our story," Fabian interjected.

Patricia huffed in annoyance. "Okay, fine. They'll listen to our story, chew us out for not going to talk to them after fighting off the attackers, then send us to the nuthouse before any of us can say 'Anubis'."

"I say we should just wait it out," Nina suggested through gritted teeth. "It's not like they did any of us any harm."

"Are you kidding me?" Eddie exploded. He gently rose Patricia to a sitting position and adjusted her head so everyone could see the dark rings around her neck. Most of them gaped. "This is what one of the attackers did to her!"

"One of them also punched Nina in the gut!" Fabian added. After looking at Nina for permission, he slid her shirt up a bit, so everyone could see the purplish-black bruise on her stomach. "See!"

"Like Patricia said, we don't have anything on them!" Nina explained. "We were probably just a random beating those guys did for fun, though it ended the opposite of what they had expected."

"But that girl that Patricia got mad at somehow knew our names," Joy piped up. "Do you think we were just some random beating now?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally, Nina said in a sharp voice none of them had ever heard her use, "We won't tell the police until we start to feel uncomfortable. Feeling like someone's watching us, seeing someone unusual everywhere we go, etc... Or until they attack again. Is that clear?"

Too shocked to say anything, everyone nodded. Suddenly, the door opened; Trudy and Victor were back from the celebration for the staff of LTBS. Seeing Patricia and Nina lying on the couches, their faces pale and filled with pain, Trudy dropped her purse. "Oh, dear!"

She ran into the kitchen with Victor close behind her. Nina gave everyone a look, obviously meaning not to tell Trudy about the attacks. Being the worrier she was, she would go straight to the police. Eddie quickly grabbed two blankets and gave one of them to Fabian. They both put the blankets on Patricia and Nina, making sure to cover Patricia's neck.

"What happened?" Trudy demanded, rushing into the common room. She had a first aid kit. "Is anyone else besides Patricia and Nina physically ill?"

"Well, Trudy, I do have a cut on my finger that burns," Alfie complained, causing Amber to jab him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow!"

Trudy opened the first aid kit and practically threw the bandage at him. Mara simply explained that they were in the cab and Nina fell asleep and didn't wake up for awhile. Eddie confirmed that the same thing had happened to Patricia. Trudy took Nina's temperature, then Patricia's.

"It is strange," Victor remarked, "that two girls came down with the same sickness, whatever it is. I have never heard of a sickness that causes someone to not wake up."

Jerome shrugged. "Well, Victor, many diseases are being discovered."

"And how do you know this, Mr. Clarke?" Victor sneered, giving him a glare.

"I just finally decided to read the newspaper," Jerome said with a sly grin. Victor stared at Jerome for a moment before turning away, mumbling something about kids, this generation, and the modern world.

"Well, neither of them have a fever," Trudy announced. She looked at both girls closely. "I say a day of bed rest for tomorrow."

"No, Trudy, we're fine," Nina claimed, sitting up easily. "I honestly feel better. Maybe it's just a small thing that only lasts, like, ten minutes."

"Yeah, I feel fine, too," Patricia added, raising herself to a sitting position.

Trudy looked at them doubtfully. "Are you sure, dearies?"

"Yes, we're sure, Trudy," Nina answered. "We'll tell you if it happens again."

"If we don't feel well enough to go to school, we'll stay in bed," Patricia supported.

"Well... All right, then," Trudy relented. "But I'll be checking on you during the night. Joy, dear, could you and Nina switch beds? I'd rather have Patricia and Nina in the same room so it will be easier to check on how both of them are progressing."

Joy didn't look too happy about sharing a room with Amber (and neither did Amber), but, then again, it was only one night. "Sure."

While Joy ran upstairs to clean off her bed, and Nina's, Trudy turned to the rest of the Anubis residents. "Fabian, Eddie, please carry Nina and Patricia up to their room."

Upstairs, Fabian put Nina in Joy's bed and Eddie put Patricia in her own bed. Amber and Mara walked in. Amber exclaimed, "Fabian, Eddie, out! Nina and Patricia need to change, once Joy comes back with Nina's PJ's..."

Fabian and Eddie took one last glance at their girlfriends and reluctantly left. Joy walked in with Nina's pajamas and, surprisingly, Amber's. All five girls changed into their pajamas and then took of their makeup and jewelry.

"Okay, my lovelies," Trudy said, walking into the room. She was, shockingly, balancing five glasses of milk and five cookies. Mara quickly took a few glasses and cookies from her and handed them out. Trudy handed the other two glasses and cookies to Patricia and Nina. "Sleep well tonight."

As Trudy left, Amber and Joy followed with their cookies and glasses of milk.

"Are you two sure you're all right?" Amber questioned, poking her head back in. She looked at Patricia and Nina closely.

When they both nodded, Amber sighed. "Okay. Don't die on us, you guys! I'll kill you a second time!"

As Amber left, they could they could hear Victor announcing his famous 'I-Want-To-Hear-A-Pin-Drop' speech downstairs. "It is ten o' clock. You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin... drop."

At around 3 o' clock in the morning, the back door of Anubis House opened. A black shadow crept out, holding a black trash bag. The shadow ran out into the middle of the backyard and set down the trash bag out in the open. The shadow turned and jogged back.

When the shadow turned back, the trash bag was gone.

* * *

Nina was standing in the center of a dandelion field in the middle of a green valley.. In the distance, she could see a series waterfalls pouring from the top of a cliff. There was a small pond off to the side, and everywhere she turned, all she saw was green hills and evergreen trees. Dandelions and butterflies were flying everywhere. Nina bent down to pick a dandelion, and noticed she was wearing a sleeveless cream-colored dress with black stitches on her back. The dress flowed down from the hips and was drawn back in a long train adorned by ruffles. When she picked the dandelion, it disintegrated in her hand. Confused, she tried to pick another one, but it resulted in the same way.

"Chosen One," a voice echoed behind her.

Nina spun around, and her eyes widened. "Sarah!"

"Beware of your future, Nina," Sarah warned. She looked so sad and helpless. "Beware of your future."

"I don't know what you mean, Sarah!" Nina exclaimed. "Is this another mystery?"

In a blink of the eye, everything changed. The dandelions were on the ground, wilted beyond belief. The valleys were now brown with black ashes floating everywhere. The trees were charred and some were still on fire. Nina looked down; instead of the cream-colored dress, she was wearing a mid-thigh black dress torn at the edges.

Nina sank to her knees, close to tears. "What's going on, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head and disappeared, leaving Nina alone in the field full of dead dandelions.

* * *

Unknown to Nina, the rest of the Anubis House boarders were having the same dream.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I promise I'll update sooner next time. Nina's cream-colored dress, by the way, is the dress Amy Lee is wearing on the cover of The Open Door album.**


	6. Chapter 6

A ray of sunlight shone through the window in the early morning. It shone across Amber's bed, then landed directly on Nina's face. Nina opened her eyes slowly and then instantly shut them again; the sunlight was blinding. She turned to her right and hesitantly opened them again. She waited a few moments before sitting up slowly and stretching. The first thing she noticed was that Amber's bed was empty. The second was that there wasn't any makeup products on the dresser, or any hairbrushes. It looked like Amber hadn't even brushed her hair or put on makeup yet.

_That's weird_, Nina thought. _There's always leftover products on the dresser._

Instantly, the night before came flooding back to her. The movie, the alleyway, the attackers, Patricia, and the dream. She stood up quickly, opened the door, and quietly ran to Patricia's room; everyone's bed was empty, too. Sighing, she carefully climbed down the stairs and entered the dining room.

"Nina, you're all right!" Amber exclaimed. She looked happy, but she had slight bags under her eyes.

Nina glanced at everyone else and realized they had bags under their eyes. Also, everybody, including her, was wearing pajamas, too. When she saw Patricia was all right, (well, mostly all right), she relaxed a bit.

"Rough night?" she addressed everyone. They all nodded in reply. Sighing, Nina took her place at the head of the table.

Fabian took her hand and rubbed circles on her palm mindlessly. "Did you have a nightmare as well?"

"Yeah..." Something clicked in Nina's mind. "What do you mean 'as well'?"

She looked at everyone at the table. The bags under their eyes, their pajamas, their messy hair, and their pale faces... It all made sense now.

"Did..." Nina trailed off, then spoke again in a clearer voice. "Did all of you have a dream about someone warning you of your future?"

To her dismay, everyone at the table nodded. Amber gave a slight whimper. "I had been in a beautiful field with waterfalls, and dandelions, too. I had been wearing a really pretty dress. Then my daddy and my mommy came to me and warned me of my future. Before I could say anything, everything turned all dark and scary."

Alfie hugged Amber, and Amber instantly returned the hug, grateful for the comfort. After a moment, he said, "That's exactly what happened to me."

"So you were wearing a pretty dress?" Jerome questioned, but the regular smirk that he always wore on his face had disappeared.

"No... No, of course not!" Alfie sputtered.

Jerome gave a small chuckle. "I'm pulling your leg, Alfie. I'm pretty sure you were wearing a tuv, just like I was. I was in a valley, just like Amber described. My dad warned me, too."

"My mother warned me of my future," Alfie added. He pulled away from his thirty second hug with Amber.

"My dad warned me," Joy said, looking down at her food.

Mick patted her shoulder. "My dad did, too."

"My mom and my dad were in my dream," Eddie muttered. "Is that like a sign or something? Should I be extra careful?"

"It already is a sign," Mara pointed out. "Both of my parents were in my dream, too... So join the club."

"My mom, sister, and my dad were in my dream," Patricia said quietly. "But I find it even creepier because of two things: One, I had three people. Two, my dad's dead, so why was he in my dream?"

Everyone, except Nina, stared at her in shock. Alfie's mouth dropped open, and the piece of pancake he had just put in his mouth tumbled out onto his plate.

"Yacker, you never told me your dad was-" Eddie saw the look of pain and sadness on her face, so he stopped himself at the word 'dead'. He pulled Patricia closed to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay," Patricia added as an afterthought. "It happened twelve years ago."

There was a moment of silence before Fabian cleared his throat. "Okay then... Surprisingly, my mother and Nina were the ones who warned me."

Every girl except for Patricia and Nina squealed in delight. Suddenly, Amber had a thinking look on her face. "Wait a minute... I get it now! The person we love the most came to us in our dreams!"

Eddie laughed. "Amber Millington uses her brain? Never thought I'd live to experience that!"

Everyone laughed around the table, except Amber, who glared.

"So," Joy began. She turned to Nina. "Who came to you in your dream, Nina?"

Nina's heart skipped a beat. Thinking of a quick lie, she replied, "Fabian and my Gran came to me."

"Awwwwww!" Amber squealed, a look of pure happiness on her face. "Fabian was in Nina's dream, and Nina was in Fabian's. If it wasn't for the whole 'be careful of your future thing', it would be so romantic!"

Mara sighed in exasperation. "What do we do now? Does this have something to do with what happened to Nina and Patricia last night? Speaking of which, how are you two doing?"

"I'm fine now," Patricia said. Nina nodded in agreement. "The only thing wrong with me is that I'm tired!"

Before anyone could say anything, Victor entered the dining room. "What are you all still doing here? School started ten minutes ago! Get dressed and off to school, all of you!"

Jerome glared at Victor. "We had a rough night last night! You were there, you saw what happened!"

"That is no excuse!" Victor bellowed.

"Victor, dearie, give them a break!" Trudy exclaimed, walking into the room. "They were probably tossing and turning all night, worried about Nina and Patricia! Just look at the bags under their eyes!"

Victor sighed in defeat. "All right. I'll call Eric and tell him what happened. You are excused from your first class, but I expect all of you to be there for your second class!"

Everyone nodded and stood up. They quickly went into their own rooms. Nina and Amber entered theirs and Nina shut the door.

"Nina!" Amber shrieked. "Look at those bags under my eyes, and my hair!"

Nina chuckled and went to get her uniform. In the bathroom, she quickly changed, and went back to the room. Amber was already dressed and was covering up the bags under her eyes with makeup. Nina quickly slipped on her knee-high grey socks and black flats.

"It's your turn!" Amber said, pulling Nina up from her bed and placing her on the chair in front of the makeup table. Amber quickly covered up the bags under Nina's eyes and added some mascara before Nina could protest.

"Amber!" Nina whined. "Why did you put mascara?"

Amber huffed, as if was obvious. "It takes the attention away from under your eyes!"

Nina noticed that Amber had put on mascara, too. Amber pulled her hair into a braid, and Nina untangled her hair, then left it as it was, since it was still straightened from yesterday. Once both of them were ready, Nina grabbed her bag, Amber grabbed her's, and they went downstairs. Everyone was already there, waiting for them. Patricia, Mara, and Joy had covered up the bags, and added mascara, too. All the guys, however, still had the bags under their eyes.

"You guys!" Amber exclaimed. "Let me cover that up!"

As she took out a packet of foundation and a brush, all the guys backed away immediately.

"No way, Amber! You are not putting makeup on me!" Alfie protested.

"Would you rather go around school looking like raccoons?" Amber demanded.

The guys shared a glance, then sighed. They stepped forward, and Amber smiled victoriously. In less than five minutes, the bags under all of the guys' eyes were gone.

"There, let's go," Patricia murmured. "Until Victor the Killjoy comes down and chews us out because we haven't left yet."

Halfway to school, Fabian asked, "So what do we do?"

"I have no idea," Nina replied. She spun around slowly while walking. "It's so nice and peaceful out here, like nothing bad could ever happened."

"That's it!" Alfie suddenly shouted. Everyone shushed him, then he quietly continued. "It's the power of Anubis house!"

"Alfie, have you got ants in your brain?" Joy demanded, looking at him weirdly.

"Actually, Joy," Jerome interrupted. "It's supposed to be 'bees in your brain'."

"Ants, bees, bears, whatever!" Joy replied. Mara raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"As I was saying," Alfie continued, "it's the power of Anubis House. Come on guys, we all have to admit something weird has been going on in Anubis House. In there, it feels all dark and creepy, like you're constantly being watched. Out here, it's so peaceful. I bet Nina and Patricia's health started to worsen when we drove closer to Anubis House."

"You know what, Alfie?" Nina announced. "I think you're right."

"What?" nearly everyone shouted

Nina shrugged. "It's true. Face the facts, guys. Anubis House is really creepy. I feel like I'm being watched all the time, and not just by Victor."

Eddie frowned, deep in concentration. "So, does that mean going with Patricia's sister in Paris is a really good idea now? We get away from Anubis House, after all."

"I... I guess it is," Mick agreed. "A whole summer away from Anubis House, too! Maybe by then, it will all blow over!"

As the ten entered school, the feeling like they were being watched instantly came back.

"Wait, guys. We have to agree that we can't tell anyone else about our dreams. No other students, no teachers, and, especially, not our parents. We also have to stick together after school, all of us, no matter what. Got it?" Patricia asked in a whisper. Everyone nodded in agreement.

And they all went off their separate ways, to their locker, or just to mess around before their second class started.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I haven't updated in 13 days as of today! :( It's something we all deal with: writer's block... and laziness. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

"But Daddy, four million euros is so not enough!" Amber whined, giving her dad the puppy-dog-eyes. "It's Paris! There's going to be a lot of things to buy, and four million euros will not cover it! I need at least, like, six million euros!"

Mr. Millington ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "Okay, Amber. I surrender. You can have six million euros, but don't go over, okay?"

Amber squealed in excitement and threw her arms around her dad. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Anything for you, Princess." Mr. Millington grinned. "Now where's that young lad you go on and on about? Alfie, I believe?"

Patricia smiled as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Amber and her dad pack all her things. Amber looked up and noticed Patricia. "Oh, hey, Patricia. Did you need anything?"

"No, Amber, but Alfie told me to come look for you. He's in his room with his parents," Patricia replied. She gave a small wave to Mr. Millington and walked over to the stairs.

Downstairs, the Anubis students were running around, packing their things, or introducing their parents to their boyfriends (or girlfriend's, in the guys' case). It was the last day of school, so they only had half a day of school, and in five hours, they would be boarding the plane to Paris. Parents were coming to give their children extra clothing, money, and to say goodbye.

She went downstairs, and as she passed by the door, it opened. Nina's Gran came inside, struggling to keep the door open while dragging in a suitcase and her purse.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Patricia offered. She held the door open while Nina's Gran passed by.

"Thank you, dear. Do you know where Nina and Fabian are?" she asked, smiling as she looked around.

Patricia thought about it, then replied, "Oh, they're in Fabian's room. Nina already packed all her things, and now she's helping Fabian pack."

"Can you take me there?" Nina's Gran requested. "I don't have a very good memory on which room is who's."

Patricia led her over to Fabian's room. Inside, Fabian and Nina were piling Fabian's suitcase with clothes. Eddie sat on his bed, and his dad sat next to him; they were talking quietly. When Eric noticed Nina's Gran come in, he stopped.

_Probably talking about Osirian stuff_, Patricia concluded. Nina's face lit up, and she ran over to hug her Gran. Fabian followed, and that earned him a big bear hug from Nina's Gran.

Patricia sat down on the other side of Eddie. Mr. Sweet asked, "Are you parents coming, Miss Williamson?"

Patricia checked her phone. "My mom should be here in a few minutes."

At that moment, Jerome poke his head into the room. "Trixie, your mom's here."

"Okay." Patricia stood up and slowly approached the foyer. Eddie and Mr. Sweet followed suit. She hadn't seen her mother in five years, so she didn't know what to expect. During the summer, she would stay with Piper in their condo in London. As she entered the foyer, she stopped suddenly. A woman with mid-back red hair and jade-green eyes was standing there. Her mother. Next to her sat a red suitcase.

The two stood there for a few moments, staring at each other. Finally, Patricia's mom lunged forward and wrapped Patricia in a hug. She heard a sniffling sound, and deducted that her mom was crying.

"Oh, Patricia, I'm so happy to see you!" her mom cried into her shoulder.

Patrsmiles lied, even though her mother couldn't see her. "So am I, Mum."

Patricia's mom pulled her back and gave her an up-down. "You look so different since the last time I saw you! You look all grown-up now!"

"Of course I look different," Patricia muttered. "The last time you saw me was five years ago."

Mrs. Williamson's face fell. "I know, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, Penelope, or Piper. Ever since your father died, I had been slowly sinking into depression. I didn't want you and Piper to grow up with a depressed mother. Penelope knew things would never be the same, so she fled to Paris. She was twenty-one then, and free to do whatever she wanted. I tried to send both of you here, but there was only one spot left. I had no choice but to seperate you two. So you came here, and Piper went to her performing arts school."

Patricia stood still. She had never heard the story of why her mom had sent her here, so this was a surprise.

"Please," Mrs. Williamson begged. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Patricia sighed and jokingly replied, "Well, I guess I have no choice. You do, after all, have my clothes for the next month."

Mrs. Williamson smiled and hugged Patricia again. Noticing Eddie and Mr. Sweet, she pulled back and asked, "Is there anyone you would like to introduce me to, Patricia?"

A tint of red showed up on Patricia's face. She walked over to Eddie and took his hand. "Mom, this is Eddie Sweet, my boyfriend. This is his father, Eric Sweet."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Williamson said, shaking Mr. Sweet's hand. She then shook Eddie's hand that wasn't holding Patricia's.

"It's actually very nice to meet you, Miss. Williamson," Eddie replied.

"Oh, just call me Amy," her mom replied.

Eddie grinned. "Will do."

While Patricia went upstairs to get her packed suitcase, Eddie, Mr. Sweet, and Mrs. Williamson chatted for a while. She came back down and put her suitcase next to the matching red one. They were going to put all their suitcases in the corner. Eddie went to his room and brought back two dark green suitcases. He put them next to Patricia's.

"Hi, Mrs. Williamson," a voice greeted. Mr. Sweet stepped aside to reveal Nina.

"Hello, Nina," Mrs. Williamson replied. They hugged and pulled back after a second.

"They knew each other before Anubis House?" Fabian questioned, looking back and forth between Nina and Patricia. He seemed to be asking everyone in the foyer.

"Oh, yeah, we did," Patricia answered. "When my mom, Piper, and I went to Florida ten years ago, we met Nina and her Gran. When I first met Nina last term, I knew she looked familiar. We barely figured it out at the beginning of this term."

"Amy, it's so nice to see you!" Nina's Gran exclaimed.

Mrs. Williamson smiled and hugged her. "You as well."

"Why don't we go to the common room?" Mr. sweet suggested. "We're crowding up the foyer."

They all sat on the couches in the common room. Joy, Mick, and their fathers were sitting at the dining table. They were all talking and laughing. Jerome, Poppy, Mara, Mara's mom and dad, and Jerome's dad were in the kitchen. Alfie, Amber, and Amber's dad came down the stairs with Amber's many pink suitcases, just in time to meet Alfie's mom and dad who had just walked in.

"Are your parents coming, Fabian?" Nina asked.

Fabian nodded. "They should be here in three... two... one."

Coincidently, Fabian's mom and dad walked into the foyer. Eddie looked surprised, and offered his fist to Fabian. "Nice."

Fabian looked at Eddie's fist, confused. He turned to Nina. "Nina, why is he offering me his fist?"

Everyone in the room laughed. Nina smiled and took Fabian's hand; she arranged it into a fist, and bumped it against Eddie's. "There you go. You just learned how to fist bump."

Fabian's parents exchanged a few words with Amber and Alfie and then came into the common room.

"Mum, Dad," Fabian said, standing up. Fabian's dad gave him a pat on the back, and Fabian's mom hugged him tightly.

"Where's this Nina girl you've told me about so much?" Fabian's mom asked. Before Fabian could answer, her eyes locked on Nina.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter," Nina greeted, standing up. "I'm Nina Mar-"

Before Nina could finish, Mrs. Rutter had already enveloped Nina into a bear hug. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you!"

Nina looked at Fabian and his dad. She mouthed, "Is she always so excited?"

They both nodded, and Fabian's dad chuckled. "So you're American? Interesting, I've never met an American before!"

Fabian's mom finally released Nina. Nina shook Mr. Rutter's hand. Fabian's parents sat on the two remaining spots on the love seat.

"Hello, Patricia!" Mrs. Rutter exclaimed, smiling at the redhead. She saw Eddie and asked politely, "Who's this?"

"Hey, I'm Eddie Sweet," he replied. "I'm, well, American, obviously, and I came here about a month after school started."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Rutter replied. Mr. Rutter grunted and they fist-bumped.

"Even my father knows how to fist bump?" Fabian exclaimed, "and I just learned how to a minute ago?"

Everyone laughed again, and Nina patted his back supportingly.

"Lunch is ready, dearies!" Trudy exclaimed, putting plates of food on the table. The Anubis students sat in their regular seats, and all the parents sat on the sofas in the common room.

From her spot at the table, Patricia could see ten different colored suitcases near the door. That meant everyone was packed and ready. Suddenly, Patricia's phone rang. All eyes at the table turned to her; the parent's were busy chatting among themselves. She looked at who it was, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," Patricia murmured, getting up from her seat and rushing to Eddie's room. She got inside, quickly shut the door, and answered the phone.

"He-Hello?" Patricia stuttered, her voice shaking.

There was a crashing sound heard from the other line. "Patricia, don't do it!"

"Don't do what?" Patricia asked, reclaiming her voice.

"Don't get-" A scream was heard, then a gunshot.

"Don't do what, Nataliya?" Patricia asked again, her voice rising with panic.

"I love you, Patricia, never forget that!" Nataliya yelled through the phone.

"I love you, too, Nataliya! But what shouldn't I do?" Patricia exclaimed, tears starting to spill over.

"If you value your life, don't take-"

Nataliya never finished. She screamed a loud, blood-curling scream. There were two gunshots, and a thud as the phone hit the ground.

"Nataliya?" Patricia choked, trying to speak through her tears. She leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor.

"Nataliya?" Patricia repeated.

She could hear people in the background yelling, "There she is!"

After a few moments, a grave voice said, "There's no pulse."

Patricia's words caught in her throat. Gathering up whatever she had left of her voice, she yelled, "Nataliya, please talk to me!"

When there was no reply, she hung up and put her head into her knees? Her best friend was dead, and there was nothing she could do. Through her tears, she texted Nina.

_Come to Eddie's room. Alone._

Ten seconds later, the door opened, and Nina appeared. Seeing a sobbing Patricia, she shut the door and stood above Patricia. "What's wrong?"

"Nataliya-Nataliya is dead!" Patricia burst out, bringing a fresh round of tears. Upon hearing the news, Nina started to cry as well. She sank down to her knees beside Patricia, tears trailing down her cheeks.

The two just sat there for a moment, sobbing quietly and clinging onto each other. After five minutes, Eddie opened the door. "Patricia? Nina?"

Seeing the two girls in the corner, crying their eyes out, made his eyes widen to the size of softballs. "Fabian!"

Instantly, Fabian was in the room. He bent down next to Nina, and Eddie next to Patricia. "What's wrong?"

Fabian tried to pull Nina away from Patricia, but she held on tightly. Quite the opposite happened, actually; Nina just dug her fingers deeper into Patricia's leather jacket.

"Come on, Nina," Fabian coaxed. "Your Gran is back in the common room, worried about you."

Nina reluctantly pulled away from Patricia, still sniffling. Eddie helped Patricia up, then Nina. Looking downward, they went back into the dining room. Nina and Patricia sat in their seats and stared at nothing in particular. Fabian and Eddie sat back down, looking worried. It was really quiet, though; even the adults were silent.

"Patricia, Nina, are you all right?" Amber asked, breaking the silence. She put one hand on each of their shoulders.

Patricia and Nina sighed. Patricia finally thought of a convincing lie and said, "My aunt just called. My cousin was diagnosed with cancer one year ago. She died yesterday."

"They lived in America," Nina added. "I had been really good friends with Patricia's cousin... Her name was Nataliya."

"I'm so sorry!" Mara instantly exclaimed, looking at them with pity and sadness.

"I had a cousin diagnosed with cancer." Mick sighed. "It was just horrible."

"It's all right," Patricia assured everyone. She looked at the time on her phone. "Trudy, shouldn't the cabs be here by now?"

"I just called them," Trudy replied, walking into the room. "They should be here in a few minutes."

"Well, then I guess it's time we should be leaving, then," Mr. Lewis announced. The parents went over to their children. Tearful goodbyes were bidden, with promises of how they would all be careful in Paris. In one minute, there was a honking heard from outside. Everyone grabbed their suitcases and headed outside.

However, instead of two black taxi cabs, was a white, sleek limo.

"Trudy, you got us a limo!" Jerome exclaimed in surprise.

"Way to state the obvious, Jerome," Joy joked. Jerome rolled his eyes and playfully whacked Joy on the arm.

"Well, Victor and I wanted to treat you," Trudy explained, smiling. "So, along with Amber and her dad, we arranged for a limo to pick you all up."

"Victor wanted to treat us?" all of the Anubis students exclaimed in surprise, their eyes wide with doubt.

Trudy chuckled. "Yes, he wanted to treat you."

Everyone put their suitcases in the huge trunk, which, surprisingly, fit all 30 suitcases. They got into the limo, and the driver opened the top window for them. Everyone stood up and turned to look at their parents.

As the limo driver drove towards the airport, they all waved goodbye to their parents.

* * *

The airport wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty, either. Patricia had already stood in line and gotten their boarding passes, they had already checked in their luggage, so now they were waiting in line for security. They each had one carry-on bag.

"Ugh, I hate airports," Patricia complained to Eddie.

Eddie looked at her in surprise. "What is there to hate about an airport?"

Before Patricia could answer, a loud beeping noise caught her attention. They all turned to see Amber, who was at the front of the line, glaring at a security officer. They could hear the security officer telling her that she had to remove _all_ of her jewelry. Patricia rolled her eyes. "For one, there's the security."

"Okay, that's true," Eddie admitted, shrugging. He looked at Amber again, who was still struggling to get through security. "Maybe we should go help her...?"

Suddenly, Amber stalked through the metal-detector-thingy, and it didn't beep.

"Looks like she got through," Patricia remarked, patting Eddie's cheek and moving ahead in the line. After ten minutes, they all got through security and were heading towards Gate 13.

"You know what they say about the number 13," Alfie suddenly said, gesturing towards the sign that said Gate 13. "It's an unlucky number."

"Alfie Lewis, are you suggesting that the plane is going to crash?" Amber demanded, crossing her arms.

Mara breathed in and out. "I've never been on a plane before. So, Alfie, please stop, because you're freaking me out."

Jerome put his arm around Mara comfortingly. The group of ten sat down together. The former passengers from the plane were already leaving, so they would be boarding soon.

"When do we board?" Fabian asked, looking around curiously.

"Well," Patricia began, looking at their boarding passes. "The plane is arranged in three groups: Group A, B, and C. We're in Group B. Does that answer your question?"

Fabian nodded and returned to people-watching. Joy raised her hand, as if they were still in class. "Who do we sit next to?"

Patricia held her hand out, and everyone gave her their boarding passes. "Well, how lucky are we? Fabian and Nina will sit in Row 11 AB, Eddie and I will sit in Row 11 CD, Alfie and Amber will sit in Row 12 AB, Jerome and Mara will sit in Row 12 CD, and Mick and Joy will sit in Row 13 AB. See, Alfie? Row 13 isn't so unlucky."

Just as Patricia gave everyone their boarding passes back, a voice over the intercom announced, "Flight 495 to Paris is ready to board."

"Group A, please come forward!" the woman at the front of the tunnel leading to the plane called. While Group A boarded, the Anubis students got up and went over to the long line.

"Group B, please start boarding."

They all handed over their boarding passes, and entered the tunnel. The pilot and the flight attendant were waiting at the end. They smiled. "Welcome aboard!"

After they found their seats and got situated, the rest of Group B and C boarded. Patricia leaned her against the window (she had convinced Eddie to give her the window seat) and looked out at the empty airfield. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to look into Eddie's dark green eyes.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Eddie asked, giving her a look of genuine concern.

Patricia sighed. "I'm fine, Slimeball."

"Were you, Nataliya, and Nina really... you know, close? You and Nina were really upset when you heard the news. We had to literally drag Nina away from you."

"We were really close. Ever since we first met, Nina and I always had this sisterly relationship, me as the big sister, her as the little one."

Patricia bit her lip, and decided to tell him a bit of her relationship with Nina and Nataliya. "It's just... Nina, Nataliya, and I had some secrets that could... hurt other people. But now, those secrets will die with Nataliya. And I don't mean that in a bad way."

Eddie simply said, "I won't ask what that means, and I'm just glad you're okay."

"Please put your seatbelts on!" the flight attendant announced. As she taught them about how to use the airbag, the only thing that clouded Patricia's mind was guilt. Even as the plane took off, the only thing she felt was guilt. When they were in the air, Patricia looked out the window and sighed deeply. Eddie comfortingly took Patricia's hand into his.

Patricia turned to him and kissed his cheek, meaning that she was glad he supported and cared about her. In her head, Patricia mentally screamed. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want him to find out about her double (no, triple life; Sibuna was her double life). Because if he did, their relationship was certainly over.

_I'm sick of crying._

She thought of how Nina had to be dragged off of her when they found out about Nataliya. Not even Fabian could comfort Nina right now. They had practically cried a waterfall.

_Tired of trying. _

She remembered how Mara had once come really close to finding out about her triple life. It had taken a lot of persuasion to convince her otherwise. If Mara, the geeky school nerd, had almost found out, what was the point of trying to keep it a secret any longer?

_Yeah, I'm smiling. _

Ever since she had met Eddie, people had told her she was smiling more often. She always smiled at her housemates, assuring them she was okay.

_But inside, I'm dying._

The real thing she had wanted to tell Eddie, was how she, Nina, and Nataliya had some secrets that could kill.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, fellow writers! :) I hope you liked this chapter; there's plenty more to come. By the way, the quote at the end of the chapter is a wallpaper. Well, not really a wallpaper. My friend showed me the wallpaper on her computer, and it said: Sick of crying, sick of trying. Yeah, I'm smiling, but inside, I'm dying. So, yeah. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nina, wake up," a voice said, disturbing Nina from her peaceful slumber. She hissed softly and tried to go back to sleep.

"Wake up, Nina," the voice said again, more frantic now. Nina recognized it as Fabian's voice, and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Fabian gestured to the flight attendent standing next to their seats. "Would you like anything to drink, dear?"

"Um, water," Nina replied. The flight attendant moved on and Nina yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked Fabian, rubbing her eyes.

"About ten minutes," Fabian admitted sheepishly. Nina raised an eyebrow at him. "You fell asleep as soon as you sat down. You looked like... you know, what happened last time, and the flight attendant was coming, so I just decided to wake you up."

Before Nina could reply, they could hear Eddie saying, "Yacker, wake up."

Eyes widening slightly, both Nina and Fabian looked to right and saw Eddie waking Patricia up. Another flight attendant asked what she wanted to drink, and Patricia replied that she wanted Coke.

"You and Patricia falling asleep at the same time?" Fabian muttered. "What a coincidence. It's kinda freaky, actually. It's basically like you and Patricia are mentally linked. You both went into that comatose-like state, and you both fall asleep at the same time now..."

Nina bit her lip nervously. She decided to draw Fabian's attention away from this certain subject. "Hey, how long is the flight?"

"An hour. We've got about fifty minutes now," Fabian answered. His eyebrows drew together in concentration. "What was I talking about?"

"Well, I was going to tell you about this new book I read. It's called _Switched_ by Amanda Hocking, and it's so cool. It's about this girl who finds out that she was switched at birth, and then she finds out that she's part of this secret, magical family of trolls. They hate when people call them trolls, so they use the term Trylle instead," Nina rambled.

_At least it worked_, Nina thought, noticing Fabian was listening to every word she was saying. She smiled slightly; she felt so happy that she had a boyfriend who would listen to anything she had to say, even if it's about a girly book.

"Sounds interesting," Fabian said when she was finished explaining an outline the book.

Nina decided to listen to some music on her iPad, while Fabian read a book on his Nook. It was really quiet around them; everyone seemed peaceful and relaxed.

"Here are your drinks," the flight attendant said, handing Nina her water and Fabian his root beer.

Nina looked at the flight attendent's face, and she gave a start of recognition. The flight attendent smiled at her, and Nina looked at her name tag: Katie

Nina noticed that Patricia was staring at Katie intently as well, her eyes full of confusion. Nina met Patricia's gaze.

_I think I know her from somewhere,_ Nina said to Patricia in her mind.

_I know, me too,_ Patricia replied. She looks so familiar, but so... I don't know, it's like a distant memory.

_Exactly what I was thinking_, Nina beamed back. Patricia was about to reply when another flight attendent passed by, handing Patricia and Eddie their drinks. Patricia suddenly tensed up.

When the flight attendent left, Patricia screamed in Nina's mind, _It's Jazmine!_

Nina put her hand to her forehead, then scathingly replied, _Who's Jazmine?_

_One of the attackers from the mall! She has the name Yasmin on her name tag. Yeah, right, as if that could fool me!_ Patricia yelled, making Nina growl in pain.

"Cut it out," Nina snarled aloud, her voice dangerously low. "You're giving me a headache, and I need to figure out what to do now."

Patricia sat back in her seat and sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Nina rolled her eyes, and noticed Eddie was about to take a sip from his Coke. Nina's eyes widened; what if their drinks were poisoned? Patricia noticed as well, and reacted instantly.

"Eddie, don't drink it," Patricia said quietly. "I took a sip from mine, and it was disgusting."

She took Eddie's cup and pretended to drink some. She made a disgusted face and put the cup back onto his tray. "It tastes like dirt water."

"Gross," Eddie murmured, pushing his drink away. Nina sighed in relief, then tensed up again. What if all their drinks were poisoned?

_Too late now_, Nina thought as Fabian drank from his._ I already drank from my cup, and so did Fabian... I really hope the drinks aren't poisoned._

After another five minutes of intense worry for Nina and Patricia, Nina decided to listen to music to calm down. Midway through the song _Secret_ by _The Pierces_, her phone started ringing.

Nina answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Nina," a voice greeted quietly.

"Anastasia!" Nina exclaimed. Patricia darted to Nina's side before the flight attendant could notice, pressing her ear to the phone as well. Fabian and Eddie looked at them strangely.

"Yes?" Anastasia, or Anya, as they liked to call her, teased.

"Anastasia! Are you all right?" Patrcia asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Anya joked. "Also, I'm fine. You know, apart from Nataliya's death."

"I'm so sorry," Nina and Patricia chorused. Anastasia sighed on the other end of the line. Anastasia was Nataliya's twin sister. They both have midnight-black hair, and sea-blue eyes... Well, _had_, in Nataliya's case.

"It's all right," Anya replied. "Anyway, I'm calling to finish what Nataliya started."

"Which is...?" Patricia asked, trailing off.

"Don't get onto that plane!" Anastasia warned. Both Nina and Patricia's blood ran cold.

"Wh-Why?" Nina stuttered, afraid of the answer.

"Because-"

Then the call ended. Nina looked at her phone; no bars. She cursed under her breath.

"Why did she say that?" Patricia asked, her voice trembling.

Nina shrugged in reply just as the flight attendant, Cora, appeared next to Patricia. "Miss, please sit down."

"But-" Patricia began to protest, then realized she didn't have an excuse.

"Sit." Cora gave her a cold smile, and Patricia responded with a venemous death glare, complete with poisonous daggers.

She sat down reluctantly, and Cora went on, inspencting the plane. Nina gave Patricia a look of worry and turned to look out the window. Fabian took the hint to leave her alone for now.

Two minutes later, they all began to hear weird noises coming from the front of the plane. Weird, choking noises... Almost as if someone was being strangled...

"Oh, no," Nina whispered. Jenna hesitantly went to the front of the plane. She opened the door to the cockpit, and screamed in horror when the unconscious bodies of the pilot and co-pilot fell out. Even from her seat, Nina could see two men dressed in black sitting in the seats where the pilots were supposed to be. Jenna immediately slammed the door shut, pressing herself against the door in case they tried to open it. Fabian gripped Nina's hand as the plane went into chaos; people were yelling in terror and screaming about what to do.

"What's going on?" Amber whimpered from behind her.

Before Nina could reply, a man and a woman stood up from the front of the plane, holding guns. The two men in front of Nina and Fabian stood up and took out their guns. Then, two women from the back of the plane stood up as well and drew their guns. Another man and woman popped out from behind the curtain people could go in to change. They were dressed in black as well, and holding guns. Fabian wrapped his arm around Nina protectively just as Eddie wrapped his arm around Patricia as well. Nina and Patricia looked at each other, and they whispered four words at the same time:

"_It's all our fault._"

* * *

**A/N: Gah, it's so short! :( Sorry guys, things have been a bit busy lately. I can't believe that, as of tomorrow, it would have been three weeks since I last updated... :( I kinda took the name Anya from the movie _Anastasia_ from the 1990's. _Switched_ is a real book, and really entertaining. The song _Secret_ is owned by The Pierces, and creepy... in a good way.**

**Anyway, so, yeah, things have been busy. I'm visiting my dad right now, and I go back with my mom on Sunday. Then I'm flying to Las Vegas on Wednesday for my birthday, which is on August 3rd, Friday. By the way, I will definitely appreciate some happy-birthday PMs. ;)**

**Then on Friday, the day of birthday, we fly to Los Angeles to say there for two days, I think... Anyway, I promise to be typing up the next chapter the whole way there. :)**

**Bye-bye!**

**(P.S: Jazmine looks like Jenna from Pretty Little Liars, except with blonde hair.)**

**(P.S.S: If you're a 39 Clues fan, please read and review my other story, Hands of Time.)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Patricia, it's going to be all right," Eddie whispered. He was trying to comfort Patricia, who was sitting stiffly and trembling slightly.

Patricia, however, could not be comforted at a time like this. All she could hear was the beating of her own heart. Her hands were starting to sweat uncontrollably. That's what Patricia hated about herself; when things started to go wrong, she panicked. A lot. She tuned back in to the rest of the world, and the only thing she heard was desperate pleas from all around the plane to not hurt anyone.

"Shut up and turn off all of your electronics all the way!" one of the men ordered, waving the gun in the air.

Patricia immediately turned off her iPad. Eddie quickly turned off his phone, and they put their electronics back in their bags. Correction: Eddie put his electronics in his bag, while Patricia put her iPad away, but put her phone inside of her right boot.

Eddie gave her a frantic look and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Please just trust me in this," Patricia pleaded, equally quiet. Eddie looked at her with fear, but didn't say anything else.

Next to them, Nina and Fabian were turning off their electronics and putting them away. Patricia glanced at Nina and noticed her putting her phone in her left boot. A few of the intruders walked up and down the aisles, making sure nobody was using their electronics.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice demanded. Everyone looked at the front of the plane, where one of the intruders was glaring down at a man.

The intruder snatched the phone away from the man. He read through the messages, his lip curling with anger. "Aw, texting Mommy?"

He threw the phone to the ground and stepped on it. When he stepped away, the phone was absolutely destroyed. The intruder grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted him up, as if he was just a feather.

"You disobeyed an order," the intruder hissed. "We don't like when people disobey us."

"Please, ha-have mer-mercy!" the man stuttered weakly. "I ha-have a fam-family!"

The intruder hesitated, then laughed. A cruel, maniacal laugh. "A family? You think that the fact you have anfamily matters to any of us?"

The man's face turned pale as his air supply was being slowly, and painfully, cut off. The intruder then smiled. "You know what? I'll give you a break."

He whacked the man's head, and the man fell to the floor, unconscious. "This time."

The intruder stalked away, quite happy with himself. The passengers of the plane began to quietly discuss what had just happened.

"Did you see that?" Eddie exclaimed, keeping his voice to a low volume. "He lifted the man up as if he was nothing! Nothing!"

"Eddie, I know you're trying to stay quiet, but I'm sure everyone back in Liverpool heard you," Patrica chided, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," Jerome added from behind them, his head popping up from behind their seats. "But, Trixie, I kinda have to agree with Eddie. That was quite the show there."

"Jerome, this isn't the time to joke around!" Mara whispered, her voice indicating that she had been crying earlier.

"Comfort her or you die," Patricia spat, trying to shove Jerome's head back.

"Even if I don't comfort her, I don't think I have a choice if I want to die or not," Jerome replied, then returned to comforting Mara, who looked like she was about to pass out.

_Poor Mara_, Patricia thought. _Her first plane ride and hijackers take over the plane. Just lovely._

Patricia looked back at everyone else; Amber was clinging onto Alfie's arm, as was Joy to Mick, and Jerome was comforting Mara. The rest of the passengers were sitting in shock, talking quietly among themselves. At the back were the four flight attendants: Cora, Jenna, Katie, and Yasmin (or Jazmine, according to Patricia).

"What do you want with us?" one brave, but foolish, woman demanded, standing up so everyone could see her. Her question stopped every conversation going on in the plane. Everyone stared at her in shock and fear that what had happened to the man would happen to her.

The intruder who had knocked the man unconscious stood up. After a few moments, he yelled, "Jazmine!"

Yasmin/Jazmine walked over to the front of the plane. Cora gasped in shock. "Jazmine...? Who are you and where's Yasmin?"

"She's dead," Jazmine answered coldly, turning around to smile at Cora. "How do you think I got the uniform?"

Jazmine reached the front of the plane and stood by her leader's side. The leader smirked and turned to address the rest of the plane. "My fellow citizens! The reason that we are here is because there are two people on this plane. Two people who need to be eliminated. Immediately. When they have been eliminated, then we move on to our next big plan: decreasing half the world's population!"

Gasps of horror arose throughout the plane. Patricia turned to Eddie. "So this isn't random... It's a terrorism attack."

"Why are you telling us your master plan?" another man asked scathingly. "Aren't you afraid we'll report you to the authorities?"

"Yes, Gio, why are we telling them? Aren't you afraid?" another terrorists sneered, not at Gio, but to the rest of the plane.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of that at all," the lead terrorist, Gio, replied. "It's not like any of you will be alive after this. All witnesses need to be eliminated."

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie demanded, standing up,

"Eddie, don't!" Patricia cried, trying to pull him down.

"What I mean by that, dear boy," Gio hissed, stepping closer to Patricia and Eddie, "is that there is a bomb on this plane. And it is rigged to blow once we land in Paris."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! :) So, sorry that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm really trying to avoid that. :(**

**Not really much else to say... See ya! :D**

**(P.S: Katie looks like Regina/The Evil Queen in Once Upon a Time.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Gasps of horror arose from throughout the plane. Some of them stayed silent, a few began to have an anxiety attack, and most people started to cry. Across from Eddie and Patricia, Fabian was going insane, gripping onto his armrest so tightly that, even from her spot, Patricia could see his knuckles turning white. Meanwhile, Nina was on the verge of tears. Gio smirked at Patricia and Eddie (Patricia specifically) and walked away.

Patricia glanced at Eddie; he looked like he was about to pass out from shock. She sighed and gently put a hand on his arm. "Calm down, Eddie. Everything is going to be all right."

_Look who's saying that now_, Patricia reflected ruefully. A few moments ago, Eddie had been the one to try and comfort her, but now it was the other way around.

When Eddie didn't reply, Patricia got on her knees and looked over her seat at the rest of the Anubis students. Mara was breathing heavily, a sob escaping her throat every now and then, while Jerome sat in silence. Amber was silently crying, tears cascading down her cheeks as she clung onto Alfie's arm. Joy was burying her face in her hands while she cried, and Mick was rubbing circles on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Everything's gone to be fine," Mick was murmuring softly to Joy, but he looked like he was trying to convince himself as well.

Suddenly, a phone started to ring. Everyone looked Gio, who quickly answered his phone. The people closet to him strained to hear the conversation, but eventually gave up. They could see Gio's lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was whispering.

Patricia looked at Eddie; he was still frozen, which concerned her greatly. "Eddie? Come on, Eddie, answer me!"

She shook his arm, and that snapped him out of his trance. He looked at Patricia, a look of confusion on his face, before it faded into nervousness and slight anger.

"This is your fault," he growled, causing Patricia to move away sightly. She looked at him in anguish, her mouth in the shape of a perfect O.

"I be-beg... but, I didn't-didn't kn-know," Patricia stammered, than regained her composure. "_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me," Eddie snapped, causing everyone in Anubis House to look at the arguing couple. "If you had just never suggested that we come to Paris, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Many arguments from the other passengers, excluding Anubis House, began to arise.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Apologize?" Patricia spat, her voice rising with each word.

While Eddie stared at her expectantly, realization dawned upon her. All of the sadness and fear inside her gathered together, causing Patricia to become fueled with anger. She glared fiercely at Eddie, but he continued to stare expectantly at her. His emerald-green eyes met her jade-green ones, and in that moment, Patricia hated him.

"Here's the thing with apologies, _Edison_," Patricia sneered. "They don't come naturally to me."

Eddie was about to say something, but Gio angrily yelled, "Everyone shut up! I can't hear!"

Everyone was silent in the plane once again. Patricia turned away from Eddie, and was met with a confused Nina and Fabian; they were still sitting down, but were staring at Eddie and Patricia in shock and confusion. Patricia quietly hissed at Fabian, who turned away to look out the window.

Nina, however, continued to stare at Patricia. Her jade-green eyes, similar to Patricia's, were full of sadness.

_What was that?_ Nina practically yelled. Patricia winced and didn't reply. She pulled her knees up to her chest and silently cried, facing away from Eddie.

* * *

_If we get out of this alive, I'm going to murder Eddie for hurting Patricia_, Nina thought. She glanced at the red-head across the aisle from her, who was still crying into her knees. Eddie didn't even glance at her; he was still looking out the window.

"Poor Patricia," Nina murmured, turning to stare blankly at the seat in front of her. Fabian didn't respond. "Eddie basically blew up for nothing."

She went over what she had just said, and internally groaned. 'Blew up' had not been the best metaphor to use right now.

"Eddie does have a point, though," Fabian muttered. Nina's head swiveled around to look at him in disbelief.

"In what way does he have a point, Fabian?" Nina asked in shock, her eyes suddenly ablaze with anger.

"Patricia is the one who invited us to Paris in the first place," Fabian replied. "It's just simple logic."

"Yeah? Well, logic is stupid!" Nina hissed, than realized that was the dumbest thing she had ever said.

Fabian raised an eyebrow. "Nina, if she had never invited us, then we wouldn't be on this plane. We'd all be either back at Anubis House or with our parents!"

"How was she supposed to know this would happen? How do you expect any of us knew this would happen?" Nina exclaimed.

Fabian lowered his eyes. "Well, maybe she did know..."

"Fabian," Nina began, her voice quiet. "Are you suggesting that she was in on this attack?"

When Fabian didn't say anything, Nina finally broke. "You're betraying one of our closest friends... You're betraying me! You're not the Fabian I knew and fell in love with! I don't know who you are anymore!"

"How am I betraying you?" Fabian snapped. "It's not like I said you were in on it, too!"

"Because Patricia is my..." Nina trailed off. Patricia looked up at Nina in horror. She bit her lip, and covered her mouth so she wouldn't say anything else.

"Your what? Your best friend? Your cousin? Your sister?" Fabian demanded. "You know what? Forget those last two, because there is no way you two are related!"

"Well, well, well!" Gio called out from the front of the plane. Every conversation in the plane stopped as they turned to look at him. "Looks like we have a slight change in plans."

Everyone waited expectantly, and he continued. "Instead of us just shooting the important two people dead, we'll just let them announce it to the rest of the plane, so everyone will know who's the reason for this attack. If they don't stand up and announce it..."

Suddenly, the terrorist next to Mara and Jerome took out a gun and pressed it against Mara's head. Gio smirked evilly. "... Then that girl dies. You have to the count of ten."

"Mara!" all of Anubis House exclaimed, looking at the journalist in horror.

"One."

"Someone do something!" a woman from behind Jerome and Mara shrilled.

"Two."

Mara was starting to cry, and Jerome was holding onto Mara, probably for the last time.

"Three."

Amber was desperately trying to reach Mara, but the terrorist would push her back in her seat with his free hand. She eventually gave up and threw her arms around Alfie, sobbing in despair.

"Four."

Mick and Joy were staring in shock and sadness. Joy was crying even more now, and Mick was starting to tear up as well.

"Five."

Eddie got onto his knees and looked over his seat. He looked like he was about to lose control and lunge himself at the terrorist, but he had enough sense to know that would just make everything worse.

"Six."

Fabian, like Mick, was on the verge of tears. He hadn't known Mara that well, but it still hurt him to know his fellow housemate was about to die.

"Seven."

_"STOP!"_

Heads turned to look at the two girls who had just stood up at the same time.

Patricia and Nina were both glaring defiantly at the terrorist. Their faces were tear-streaked, but their eyes showed determination. The rest of Anubis House stared at Nina and Patricia in shock, horror, sadness, and disbelief.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Nina asked Patricia sarcasticlly. "You are, after all, the oldest."

"It's not much of an honor," Patricia replied, being just as sarcastic as Nina. She looked all around the plane, her face stone-cold.

"My last name is not Williamson, and Nina's last name is not Martin, either. My name is Patricia Hope Lexington, and this is my sister, Nina Grace Lexington."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! :P Their secret is revealed, how will the rest of Anubis House react? Will Eddie and Patricia make up? Will Fabian and Nina admit their fight was stupid and pointless? All these questions will soon be answered.**

**(P.S: Nina's eyes are green, and Patricia's are blue-green. Let's just pretend their eyes are jade-green, all right?)**


	11. Chapter 11

There was complete silence following Patricia's announcement. Around them, the looks of confusion and anger on everyone's face hurt Nina more than anyone could imagine. She gripped Patricia's arm for support, but felt nothing but regret from her older sister.

_Well, older by six months..._ Nina reminded herself. _So, yeah, older._

"Nina... how could you?" Amber asked, the waterworks about to come on once again. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't," Nina replied in a monotone voice. She, however, had dropped the American accent and spoken in her real one.

"You're British?" Alfie exclaimed. He was surprised; it was evident on his face and in his voice.

"No, Alfie, I'm French!" Nina snapped. She was trying to be sarcastic, which she succeeded in, but it came out harsher than she expected.

Alfie's facial expression clearly said he was hurt, if not offended. Nina looked down at her red combat boots, mumbling an incoherent, "Sorry."

"All right, you've got what you wanted," Patricia spat, glaring at Gio. "What now?"

"What happens next, my dear, is entirely your decision," Gio replied.

Nina looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Gio smirked and stepped closer to them, causing them to take a step back. "You can give me those pretty rings of yours, or you can all die."

"Aren't we going to die anyway?" Eddie asked, speaking for the first time since the fight he and Patricia had.

"There may be a chance you can live," Gio replied. "If you cooperate."

Patricia and Nina looked down at their rings; they were exactly the same, except for the birthstones. Patricia, the oldest, was born February 21st at 6:00 PM, so her birthstone was a purple amethyst. Nina was born July 7th at 7 AM, so her birthstone was a red ruby.

"What do you want with their rings?" Mick asked, a look of bewilderment on his face.

Before Gio could say anything, Jerome interrupted. "He wants to make his monkey hands look nice and pretty."

"Jerome!" Mara yelped in fright, looking at the man who still had a gun in his hand.

Gio threw his head and laughed. He wiped a fake tear from his eye and turned to look at Jerome. "I like that boy. He's got spite in him, something I admire."

Gio turned back to them, and Nina saw a look of horror on Jerome's face as her turned to Mara. He mouthed, "I pleased a killer?"

Gio hesitated, then spoke again. "The rings have top-secret files installed in the birthstones. We have a special... machine... that can retrieve the files. We'll take the rings, take the information from the birthstones, then sell the rest. Now all we need are the rings."

Nina and Patricia turned to look at each other. Nina mentally sighed. _We were told not to give anyone our rings, no matter the circumstances._

_I know. But this..._ Patricia looked at Anubis House, who were staring expectantly at them. _This isn't just putting our lives on the line. It's putting innocent people in danger._

A minute passed, and they finally came to their decision. They slid the rings off their fingers, and handed them Gio. He smiled maliciously and put them in a black velvet pouch. "Thank you very much."

Gio walked to the front, with all the terrorists following him. He opened a compartment, revealing a dozen parachutes. They all took one, and began to put them on.

Many people began to protest, and angry shouts rocked the plane. Patricia yelled, "You're just going to leave us here?"

"Precisely!" Gio called back. "You honestly thought I would let you live? Ha!"

Patricia yelled out a string of curse words, and Nina placed her hand over Patricia's mouth. Patricia glared at her and bit down on Nina's hand. Nina hissed and pulled back, returning Patricia's glare.

Gio held a gun out as the terrorists jumped out of the plane one-by-one. When he was the last one left, he turned to look at everyone. "Have a nice trip! Say hi to the devil for me... well, depends on where you go."

Then he jumped out, leaving everyone shell-shocked. A man stumbled to the front of the plane and closed the emergency exit door. Many people turned to look at Patricia and Nina, expecting some sort of plan. Patricia sat down on the floor, lost in thought. Nina sat down in her seat, her eyes starting to water.

"How... how..." Nina looked at Joy, who was glaring at her. "How could you do this to us?"

Nina looked at Joy in confusion and regret. "Ex-Excuse me?"

"Why did you drag us here?" Fabian demanded. Nina's heart nearly broke in half at the harshness in his words. "Did you just want to kill us off?"

"I didn't drag you here!" Nina yelled. Tears were now pouring down her cheeks as she tried to explain. "I didn't want to kill any of you!"

"Yet, we're here, wondering if we're going to survive," Amber whispered, then fell silent, staring off on space.

Then everyone (besides Amber, Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian) began to talk to them at once. Nina looked at everyone in horror. They eventually started to yell at her.

"I'm sorry!" Nina cried. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Nina tried to say something else, but her voice was drowned out. She collapsed on the floor, and curled up into a tiny ball. The yells increased rapidly, until Nina couldn't hear anything besides them.

And that's when Patricia lost it.

"Stop it!" she screamed, her jade-green eyes full of anger and hatred. Everyone stopped and looked at her in shock. Patricia was breathed heavily, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I can't believe any of you," Patricia said, meeting everyone's gaze, especially Eddie's. "We didn't mean for this to happen. We didn't want our secret to come out! Why can't you just believe us?"

Her voice was rising with each word, until she was literally screaming once again. She gently grabbed Nina's arms and helped her stand. "Okay, fine, I admit it! Nina and I are sisters, and we work for the CIA."

They gasped as Patricia said that she and Nina worked for the CIA. Patricia mentally face-palmed, and looked down at Nina, who was still rocking back and forth. _Oh, well, I can't change what I said._

Patricia took a deep breath and continued to tell them off. "Are you happy now? But if you think that we had something to do with this, then you're all naive, idiotic, sick-minded traitors! Just because our lives are endanger does not mean you can overreact and treat us like we're useless to all of you!"

Patricia let out a sob, then glared at all of them. "You were never our family."

Audible gasps were heard from the Anubis students. Patricia looked down at her little sister in sadness.

"Who gave you the right to treat us like that?" Joy asked incredulously.

Patricia's blood boiled with hatred. "Who gave _any of you _the right to treat us like we're worthless? I can't believe you, Joy! I thought you were my friend! I thought you would understand. But, apparently, I was wrong... Of course I was, I'm always wrong when it comes to trusting the right person."

"All right, stop it!" a woman that had been sitting in front of Patricia snapped. She stood up, revealing her full height of six feet. Her strawberry-blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back, her mouth was set in a thin line, and her eyes were blue chips of ice. "You eight have no right to be bullying these two girls!"

"Sure, they may have led the terrorists here, but that doesn't mean they did it purposely," the woman continued, turning to address the rest of the plane. "I believe that fate brought us here. If some of you deny my beliefs, I'm okay with that. But these two girls are our last chance at life. So we have to follow, respect, and trust their decision."

The passengers of the plane let her words sink in before turning to Nina and Patricia, expecting a plan. Patricia glanced at Nina, who's eyes grew wide when she realized Patricia was waiting for her to come up with a plan. Nina let out a shaky breath, then stood taller. "First things first, someone go and try to contact the tower. Second, try to use your phones and contact the police. Third, look around for the bomb. Air vents, bathrooms, compartments. Tear the whole plane down if you have to."

Everyone ran off to do multiple things at once. Nina and Patricia walked over to the woman. Patricia cleared her throat and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," the lady replied. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Rose."

"Hi. I'm Patricia, and this is Nina," Patricia replied. She shook her hand, as did Nina.

Rose left to go look for the bomb. Nina and Patricia walked up and down the aisle, ignoring the Anubis kids. Patricia bent down next to the man who had been knocked unconscious. She put two fingers to his neck and sighed in relief. "He's alive."

Nina looked at her phone. No bars. From everyone else turning on their phones and cursing, she assumed they didn't have any bars, either.

"I'm scared," a small voice said. Nina looked down at the young girl who had been standing next to Rose. Her green eyes were full of fear as she nervously twisted a lock of her platinum-blonde hair around her finger.

"Don't be, sweetie," Nina coaxed. "I'm Nina. What's yours?"

"I'm Lindsey, and I'm seven!" she replied, suddenly ecstatic. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," Nina answered. "I'm going to be seventeen in a month and a few days."

Lindsey nodded, then she looked terrified. "Are we going to die?"

"I don't know, Lindsey. But my sister and I are trying really hard not to let that happen," Nina said, absentmindedly stroking Lindsey's hair.

"If we do die, I want to go where my daddy went," Lindsey added.

Nina willed herself not to burst into tears as she asked, "Where did he go?"

Lindsey smiled. A small, sad smile. "Heaven."

Nina almost lost her calm demeanor right then and there. She smiled, ruffled Lindsey's hair, and walked away. _I really shouldn't have left her just standing there. But what was I supposed to do? I was about to start sobbing right in front of her!_

Nina realized she had walked over to the Anubis students. What a coincidence.

"Hey, you guys, can you at least help us search for the bomb?" Nina pleaded to them. They glared defiantly at her.

"Nah, we're good. We'll let you do everything." Eddie sneered. He smirked at Nina, as if he had just met her.

That's when Nina lost hope that they would forgive her and Patricia. When Eddie (her friend, her Osirian, her protector) treated her like she was dirt, is when she gave up.

"I thought you were my Osirian," Nina said quietly. "You're supposed to protect me from danger and heartbreak, but here you are, inflicting the most pain on me anyone ever has."

Nina turned and stalked off. A single tear slipped down her cheek, but she didn't let anymore fall. She hastily wiped her eyes and went to find Patricia, with only one thought on her mind:

_How could anyone be so cruel?_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. You guys are mad at me for not updating sooner. I was a bit busy; I'm really sorry. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Yes, yes, I know there's a lot of tears and heartbreak in this chapter. Wait until the next one, the final chapter. That's when all the drama starts, but when a lot of it ends, too. I can't believe this story is almost ending. :(  
**

**I bet many of you are thinking of how OOC everyone is. I didn't know what else to do. But it kinda makes sense for them to be going a bit crazy. After all, they were just involved in a terrorist attack and they're thinking they're going to die. Whether they're going to die or not remains a secret. :)  
**

**What will happen next? Will Patricia and Eddie make up? Will Nina and Fabian make up? Will everyone forgive Nina and Patricia? Will they find the bomb? **

**Find out next time in 391 Miles Until the End!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Patricia sighed and gently put her right hand to her forehead, trying to suppress the migraine that was sure to come. It was all just too much; the pressure, the fear, her fight with Eddie and the rest of Anubis House... It heavily weighed down on her, dragging her down through an ocean full of pain and terror. She pulled out her phone again and tried to call 911, but the same robotic voice that Patricia had heard over and over again said that the service was unavailable.

If they didn't find the bomb, it was game over for all of them.

Patricia noticed Nina approaching her, teary-eyed and stressed out. She let out another sigh and placed her hand on Nina's shoulder. "Don't talk to them, Nina. They need time to cool down and process what's happening."

"But we don't have time, Patricia!" Nina snapped, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "If we don't find that bomb, all our time is coming to an end."

Patricia sat down in the empty seat beside her. People were running around, desperately trying to locate the bomb. When they landed in Paris, the bomb was going to explode and kill them all, including everyone near the explosion at the time...

"That's it!" Patricia suddenly exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

Patricia hurried down the aisle to the cockpit. Nina trailed behind her, confused and asking a lot of questions, none of which Patricia bothered to answer. She opened the door to the cockpit and glanced at the unconscious pilots who were sprawled out on the floor. She carefully stepped over them and sat in the pilot's seat, while Nina sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"What ridiculous plan do you have now?" Nina demanded, looking in wonder at all the buttons and switches.

"What happens if we don't land in Paris?" Patricia asked, turning to face her sister. "What if we land in the water, far away from any civilization. We can leave the plane and get everyone on rafts or whatever the plane has for emergencies involving water."

"But we only have twenty minutes left, which I'm assuming is the time the bomb has until it explodes!" Nina protested.

Patricia noticed a blinking light that said _Auto Pilot-On_. "Which is why we have to do it now."

Patricia found the switch that controlled the auto pilot. She flicked it off, but the auto pilot stayed on. She messed with the switch a few times, but it still stayed on. Nina tried to turn it off, too, but it stayed as it was.

"What are you trying to do?" Cora asked, appearing at the door. Patricia explained her plan again, and Cora went to tell the other passengers.

"Why won't it work?" Patricia muttered to herself, flipping the switch on and off. The screen above the switch lit up.

"_Please enter the passcode_," a robotic voice requested. A digital number pad appeared on the screen. Patricia Nina exchanged a worried glance. Nina randomly entered a combination of numbers: 68123

"_Passcode denied. Two tries remaining_," the robotic voice informed.

Patricia hesitated, then entered another combination of numbers: 87096

"_Passcode denied. One try remaining_," the robotic voice said.

Nina angrily slammed her fist down on the seat. "Forget it! We'll have to go ask around."

The two girls exited the cockpit and observed the commotion. People were running all around the plane, checking under seats and cabinets. A few people sat in the seats, waiting for a signal, or waiting to die. Patricia cleared her throat and shouted, "Excuse me!"

Everyone in the plane stopped what they were doing and turned to lootoast her. Patricia took a deep breath and continued. "Thank you. We tried turning the auto-pilot off, but we need a passcode. We wasted two tries, so we only have one left. Does anyone have an idea of what it could be?"

Patricia question was answered with silence. She glanced at the flight attendants, but they looked just as lost as everyone else. Patricia sighed in defeat.

"Has anyone found the bomb, or something that suspiciously looks like one?" Nina asked. A chorus of "no's" and "nope's" ran through out the plane.

Nina sighed and put on her best serious face. "That's what I was afraid of. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid it's come to the point where we'll have to check everyone's bags and suitcases."

Angry shouts and complaints followed Nina's comment. Patricia raised her voice to be heard over everyone's shouting. "Hey, listen! If you want to help us find the bomb, then you'll willingly give us your suitcases. Either way, we're going to check your suitcases, whether you like it or not."

A few people grabbed their suitcases and brought them to Patricia and Nina. A few more reluctantly got theirs and waited in line. Patricia opened one suitcase while Nina opened another. They swiftly checked the suitcases with ease, and moved on to the next one. After ten minutes, everyone's suitcases had been checked... All except for one. A man sitting at the back of the plane had remained in his seat.

Patricia and Nina hurriedly walked over to him. They passed by the Anubis students without a glance. Not knowing why, Anubis House stood up and followed them. Nina and Patricia exchanged a confused glance, but shrugged it off. They finally reached the man. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his eyes, and his green eyes had no emotion in them. He didn't look any younger than eighteen.

"Uh, excuse me?" Nina began. "Do you mind if we check your suitcase?"

When the man didn't respond, Patricia shrugged and reached up to grab his black suitcase. In half a second, the man stood up and grabbed both of her wrists.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, his voice coated with venom.

"Let go of her!" Nina spat, trying to push him away. He stayed exactly where he was. Nina aimed a kick at his stomach. The man grabbed Nina's ankle and, before she could react, twisted it and shoved her aside. Nina fell to the floor with a loud thud, hitting her head in the process.

"Nina!" Fabian cried, suddenly scared for his girlfriend. They hadn't officially broken up, but Fabian was still worried, and regretted what he had said.

"You didn't have to do that," Patricia whispered, her voice trembling with fury. "In fact, you're going to regret that you did."

Patricia pushed him with all her strength, and he fell to the floor. Before Patricia could move, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down as well. She scrambled to get away from him, but his grip was iron-like and painful.

"Stop!" Eddie yelled. Being the closest to the man, Eddie kicked him in the stomach, then the head. The man tried to stand up and fight back, but could only manage to stand up for one second before collapsing back into his seat.

Patricia quickly stood up and shot Eddie a grateful glance. "Jerome, Mick, can you please hold back our little captive while we check his suitcase?"

Jerome and Mick obeyed without a second thought. They grabbed the man by his arms and forced him to stay in his seat. Patricia got to her knees beside Nina, and turned her over. Nina was still unconscious, and her ankle looked a little swollen, but she looked all right.

"I'll take care of her," Fabian whispered. Before Patricia could protest, Fabian bent down and picked Nina up bridal-style. He sat down in the seat next to them, caressing Nina's cheek softly.

Amber smiled softly at the Fabina moment, but didn't say anything. She sat down next to Fabian and looked down at Nina nervously. Patricia grabbed the man's suitcase and brought it down. Carefully, she flung it open.

And there it was: the bomb.

The Anubis students gasped in horror. Another man called from the front, "Is the bomb in his suitcase?"

"Yeah, it is!" Alfie called back. A hushed silence fell over the rest of the passengers.

Patricia looked down at the bomb in confusion. It was about the size of a basketball. Purple, red, yellow, blue, and green wires ran everywhere. A timer was attached at the top. Three blinking red numbers counted down the time they had left until they all died.

**7:27**

"Patricia, how do you disable it?" Joy asked worriedly. She was gripping one of the seats so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" Patricia asked bitterly, not looking up at Joy. She focused on the colorful wires in front of her._ How in the world do I disable this thing?_

"Fabian?" a quiet voice said. Patricia turned to see Nina sitting up in Fabian's lap. Her face registered confusion, then anger. She pushed him away and stood up, then fell again. Mara caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Thanks," Nina murmured as Mara helped her sit in the seat opposite Fabian and Amber.

"Your welcome," Mara replied. Nina's eyes fell upon the bomb, and they widened in horror.

"Nina, do you happen to know how to disable this thing?" Patricia asked, absentmindedly wringing her hands.

Nina shook her head sadly. Patricia looked up at the man, who was watching with mild curiosity.

"How do you disable it?" Patricia demanded, glaring at him. He didn't say anything. Patricia glanced at Jerome and Mick. They tightened their grip on his arms.

The man's face paled considerably. "Okay, I don't know! Gio just taught me on how to get the bomb through security, not on how to disarm it!"

"I don't believe you!" Patricia hissed. She extended her hand, and small needles appeared from her fingernails.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Eddie exclaimed, his eyes wide with amazement.

"They were installed in my fingernails," Patricia replied. She held up her other hand, and needles appeared from the fingernails on that hand, too.

"These needles are filled with poison. If I scratch you with them, you'll die a slow, painful death," Patricia drawled. She stood up and took a step towards the man. "Now, I'll ask you one more time: How do you disable it?"

"I don't kn-know!" the man stuttered, his face stark-white. "Please don't kill me!"

Patricia took in the look of horror on his face and the desperation in his voice. The good in her took over, and she sighed in defeat. "Fine."

The man looked relieved, then a look of pain contorted his face. He looked up at Jerome and Mick, who were still holding his arms rather tightly.

"You guys can let go now," Patricia told them. They let go, but continued to guard him.

Patricia flicked the needles back in her fingernails and looked down at the bomb in despair. She turned to look at the rest of the passengers. "Does anyone know how to disable a bomb?"

No one came forward. Patricia gulped and looked at the time remaining.

**5:52**

"So what now?" Fabian asked. He stood up and directed his gaze at Patricia. "Do we just give up?"

Patricia whimpered and tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. We can't disable the bomb."

Cries of despair came from the the passengers. Patricia slowly stood up. She walked over to the window and looked down; there was nothing but water below them.

Suddenly, a surge of adrenaline ran through her. She turned to look at everyone, a determined look in her eyes. "Open the emergency door!"

Confused, two men walked over to the emergency door closest to Patricia. She zipped up the suitcase and dragged it over to the door. The three of them tried to turn the latch, but they weren't strong enough. The passengers spread out around the plane and tried to open any of the doors; they were all tightly shut.

"Now we can't even get out!" a woman shrilled. Most of the women in the plane began to sob. The men just stood there, looking lost.

Suddenly, the plane started to descend. The bomb and the suitcase started started to slide forward. Patricia lunged for the suitcase and caught it. She put it back in the overhead bin and shut it tightly. The seat belt symbols began to blink rapidly. A few people screamed and practically leaped into their seats. It was utter chaos.

Fabian picked Nina up before she could protest and carried her back to their seats. The rest of Anubis House rushed back to their seats. Patricia scrambled to sit down and buckle her seatbelt. Eddie quickly sat down next to her and buckled his seatbelt as well.

Patricia turned away from Eddie. She watched as Nina and Fabian talked out their fight, and felt a pang of sadness. She got onto her knees and looked back to make sure everyone else was okay.

"So, are we just going to sit here like complete idiots?" Eddie asked sarcastically.

Patricia took a deep breath and sat correctly. "I guess not."

There was a brief silence between the two of them before they both blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

They froze, then burst out laughing. Patricia suddenly stopped, remembering their current situation. Eddie sighed and took her hand. Patricia whispered, "You're right. It's my fault. I never should have invited any of you to come to Paris with me."

"No, it's not," Eddie argued. He softly stroked Patricia's hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. You didn't deserve it. None of this is your fault. Or Nina's."

Patricia looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with hope and relief. He leaned in and kissed her, probably for the last time. Patricia kissed back for a few seconds, then they broke apart. She buried her face in his shoulder, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Hey, Fabian?" Eddie called out. "I think it's time."

Fabian nodded in agreement. Eddie and Fabian unbuckled their seat belts and opened their carry-on bags, which they had grabbed from the front of the plane before they sat down. Eddie brought out a rectangular red box, and Fabian brought out a circular lavender box. They handed the boxes to their girlfriends.

Patricia carefully opened her box, and gasped in surprise. Inside was a pair of the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen. They were half hoop-earrings and half dangle-earrings. They started off as a hoop covered with tiny diamonds, then, attached like two charms, we're amethysts in the shape of a star. Patricia turned to look at Nina's; they started off as a cluster of flowers, then had pear-shaped rubies at the bottom.

"We were going to give them to you to match your rings, but it's too late now," Fabian stated sadly.

"No, it's all right! They're still really pretty. Thank you!" Nina exclaimed, hugging Fabian tightly.

Patricia turned back and hugged Eddie. She whispered, "Thank you."

They pulled back, and Patricia quickly put on the earrings, as did Nina. Patricia glanced out the window; land was quickly approaching. She unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled Eddie up. She walked to the center of the aisle. She held her hand out to Nina, who took it without a second though. Nina unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, and Fabian stood up instantly after Nina. Patricia guided Nina over to Amber and Alfie. Taking a hint, they unbuckled their seat belts as well, as did Jerome and Mara, and Mick and Joy. They all gathered in a giant group hug in the center.

"I have an idea," Amber said softly. "When the bomb explodes, we all yell 'Sibuna'."

"What's that?" Mara asked, looking confused. She and Mick were the only ones who were confused.

"Remember when we were always sneaking around?" Nina asked. Mara nodded, and Nina continued. "Well, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and I were in a secret club called Sibuna. It's Anubis backwards."

"Oh, I get it," Mara breathed, her voice trembling slightly as the plane descended even faster. They felt the landing gear extend and hit the runway. The girls buried their shoulders in their boyfriend's shoulder. The guys hugged their girlfriends tightly, and they all huddled together.

"I love you guys," Nina whispered. She looked up at all of them. "Just remember that."

Then, without warning, the bomb exploded. They all instantly knew it because of the heat and noise. And they all screamed the same thing:

_"SIBUNA!"_

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it's over. But don't worry, there's a sequel! Who will survive? Who will die? You'll just have to find out. :)**

**Sorry if this seems rushed. I just wanted to get the chapter out for you guys. :) **

**If you really think about it, there's really no way they could have gotten out of the plane. So, basically, they were trapped, but that doesn't mean they all die. ;) **

**Here's a sneak peak for the sequel: **

_"Wake up. Please, wake up..."_

_"No! She can't be dead! She just can't!"_

_"Did you really think I would let you get away with it?"_

_"I am not afraid of you!"_

_"You killed them, and you're gonna pay."_

_"That's not possible! I thought you were dead!" _

_"Trust me, I know what's best for you."_

_"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know?"_

_"I can't do this anymore. It's all just too much."_

**Thanks for all your support! I'll post the links to Nina and Patricia's earrings in a while! **

**(By the way, I couldn't find any ruby earrings on for Nina, so let's just pretend they are Pandora, okay? :P) **


End file.
